I'm in a Arrange Marriage To my BIGGEST ENEMY!
by Scarlet Rose187
Summary: Runo, your everyday punk. Dan the popular jock. What happens when they are forced into a marriage together? One thing though, they HATE each other. Will love blossom or will they stay enemies? And why the heck does some Barbie wannabe sticking to Dan?
1. Engaged

Scarlett- Enjoy!

**Disclaimer-I don't Bakugan.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Runo you need to get up school starting soon." My twin sister Naoki stated.

Naoki Misaki, has light shoulder length blue hair and faded green eyes; she loves wearing white and bright colors. Runo Misaki (me), I have dark waist length blue hair and blue/green eyes; I love wearing black and dark colors. We are 17 years old.

I groaned and rolled over causing me to fall on the ground.

"I'll see you down stairs when you're ready." Naoki said walking out the room.

I grabbed some clothes and headed toward the shower.

I stepped in and let the cold water run along my skin, I washed my hair and got out.

I dried my hair and put my clothes on, a pair of black skinny jeans, a red tank-top with 'Paramore' in black letters, and red ankle boots. I put on some light makeup and headed down stairs.

"Good your dressed, come on I made you some breakfast." Naoki said. She is wearing a white off the shoulder top, with yellow shorts, and white sandals.

"Thanks." I said sitting down and eating the pancakes and bacon she made.

"Mom and dad are still on their business trip." Naoki said sitting down and eating for herself.

"Still?" I signed they always left for 'Business Trips' but I think they just go on vacations. "Yeah, come on we'll be late if we stay here any longer." She said pulling me out my chair.

I grabbed my bag and walked outside to my black motorcycle while Naoki went to her white flowered designed buggy.

I started the engine and was off, I shortly arrived at school and parked my bike and got off.

I saw Naoki pull up to so I walked over to her car, "Come on, we don't want to be late." I said she nodded and got out.

We walked in the school side by side, people stared at us I don't blame them we were like opposites.

Sort of.

I said goodbye to Naoki and walked to my locker I grabbed my literature book and closed my locker only to come face to face with my worst enemy.

Dan Kuso age 17 ½ , with his dark brown hair and red/brown eyes mocking me. He is wearing a dark green polo shirt, a pair of black jeans, and green converse.

"What do you want Kuso." I snapped. He pretended to look hurt by putting a hand over his heart his other hand was around his girlfriend's waist, Asami.

Asami has blonde hair (dyed) and blue eyes. She's wearing a low cut micro mini, a purple belly tank-top, and 3-inche purple high-heels. Also wearing heavy make-up.

Probably to cover that ugly face of her's.

"Yes Danny why are we over here talking to this loser?" Asami said shooting me a smirk. Danny? Really.

"Were not, she's in my way." Dan said.

"Yeah why talk a emo freak who can't even dress herself." Asami said laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Really have you seen yourself. You know mirrors don't talk but lucky for you they don't laugh ether." I said, she stood there shocked her face turning red.

I saw Dan trying not to laugh, I just walked away.

I entered my homeroom and took a seat next to my two best friends Alice and Julie.

"Hey Runo what's up." Julie asked her silver hair bouncing and her indigo eyes staring at me. Julie is wearing a simple pink sundress and white sandals.

"Nothing much, you guys what to go to the beach today?" I asked looking out the window.

We lived very close to a beach not far from my house ether.

I turned back to them.

"Sure why not." Alice answered, her orange hair up in a pony tail and her warm brown eyes filled with joy. Alice is wearing a black tank-top, a green unzipped hoody, blue jean skinny jeans, and black converse.

"Julie?" She looked and me with a 'Duh' face.

"Of course, Omg what should I wear? That's it we should go shopping after school." Julie proclaimed.

"No, I hate shopping with a passion and you know that." I said, Julie looked at me with her puppy dog eyes.

No it won't work, not this time.

Well….

Maybe I could…..

"Fine." I huffed and turned away, a hated losing.

We talked all throughout class, laughing, playing, and joking around.

Class soon ended, "I'll see you guys later." I said walking out the classroom, I heard them shout their goodbyes.

I was dreading my next class, Asami and Kuso were in it.

I signed and made my way to literature class, I walked in and all eyes were on me.

I heard some guys comment about me and girls insult me.

I sat down in my seat next to Asami.

"Hey loser, don't even think about getting near my boyfriend." Asami hissed. Why in the world would I?

I didn't even answer I just daydreamed about random things.

"RUNO!" My teacher yelled, I have a feeling he was calling me for a while.

"Um yeah." I said turning my attention towards him.

"I want you to say a poem about someone in this room." The teacher said.

I smirked, he never said it had to be nice, hehehe.

"Okay, give me a min." I said, I started thinking. Got It!

"This one is for Asami. Poof be gone, your breath is too strong, I don't wanna be mean, but you need Listerine, not a sip, not a swallow, but the whole friggin bottle." I said.

The class busted out laughing even Dan, eh I guess he does have a sense of humor.

The bell rung after that so I just walked out people were clapping and cheering, I know I'm great.

The rest of the school day was a drag nothing really happened after lit. My parents came back today so I had to cancel my trip with Alice and Julie because they wanted me home.

I walked into the house only to see my parents sitting on the couch talking to three people.

I walked closer and saw Dan and his parents.

"Runo your home." My mom said hugging me.

"Why are they here?" I asked cutting to the matter at hand.

"Oh well, we have some news for you and Dan sweetie." My mom said.

I was not liking were this was going.

"What is it." I asked, a bit nervous.

"Yeah, I don't even know why I'm here." Dan said.

"Well you and Runo are engaged." My said coming right out with it.

"WHAT!" We both yelled.

"Please calm down." My dad said.

"Calm down, I have to be married to him!" I said in a disgusted tone.

"Hey, well what makes you think I want to marry a emo girl!" Dan countered back. We glared at each other and trust me if you looked close enough you could see lightning.

"One more thing-." I cut my mom off.

"Oh god what could be worse than marrying him!" I yelled.

"He's going to be staying here." I stand corrected.

"Ugh why isn't this against the law, ugh all of you are just making me angry!" I yelled and ran up in my room.

Where's Naoki when you need her, oh yeah she has soccer practice.

Why me! This will be torture, but maybe we could get along, ha yeah right.

* * *

Scalett- Hope ya liked it!


	2. Enter Shun Kazmi

Scarlett- Enjoy! Thx everyone for reviewing and adding me to there fav story's and eveything else.

**Disclaimer-I do not own Bakugan.**

________

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

_Beep. Beep. BEEP!_

I hit my alarm clock and rolled over on my bed. I felt something warm, so I moved closer.

I opened my eyes and saw…brown? I backed away and saw Dan! I pushed him on the floor and walked over to him.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE _YOU_ DOING IN MY BED!" I screamed at him.

"OW WOMEN! Last night when you went up to your room, my parents sent me home to pack my stuff. Then they sent me back here and told me I had to share a room with you. Ugh you hit hard!" He explained rubbing his head.

I looked around and saw half of my room had Dan's stuff in it and it looked….okay I guess.

"Ugh whatever but tonight you sleep on the floor." I said stomping away to the bathroom.

I got in the shower and tried to wash away all my problems.

I thought arranged marriages were illegal! God, I am going to have a talk with my parents.

I got out of the shower and dried myself off. I put on a Dark red shirt, a ruffled black skirt, thigh high long black socks, dark red ruffled flat ankle boots, and put my hair in two piggy tails with black ribbons.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Dan on the bed fully dressed and asleep.

I signed, I walked over to him. He looks sort of cute when he's asleep. No, no bad Runo!

I flicked his head and his eyes shot open.

"Ow!" He yelled once again.

"See you down stairs, dear." I said smirking.

I walked down stairs and into the kitchen. Naoki was cooking something, I don't know what but it smelled heavenly.

"Good morning Runo, mom and dad told me about the marriage." Naoki sang, but whispering the last part.

"Yeah it sucks, so where are mom and dad?" I asked.

"Huh, oh they went over to Dan's house to talk to his parents about the marriage." Naoki explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked pouring myself a glass of orange juice.

"Well as you know arrange marriages are illegal." Naoki started.

"Yeah, go on." I urged.

"When you and I were born you had a very weak heart that was killing you and we didn't have the money to save you. That's where the Kuso's come in, they offered to save you but they wanted you to marry their son in return. You know when you get older." "Mom was on the verge of losing one of her daughter's so she couldn't refuse. One thing we don't know is _why_ they wanted you to marry Dan." Naoki finished.

Wow, I shouldn't have gotten so mad at my parents. Great now I feel bad.

"So uh what's for breakfast?" I asked trying to avert the subject to something else.

"Just bacon and toast, nothing special." She answered setting three plates on the table.

I sat down and started eating.

Dan came down the stairs holding his head mumbling something.

I just smirked and got up, I put my plate in the sink and went over to Dan who was stuffing his face with food.

"Look Kuso, don't you mention this whole marriage at school. I don't like it as much as you do so just stay away from me." I snapped and then walked out the door with my bag over my shoulder.

~With Dan and Naoki~

"Don't take that to heart I bet she didn't mean it." Naoki said trying to cheer Dan up. After Runo said that Dan had a pained look on his face.

"Yeah she did, I never told her this but I've always admired her." Dan said with a sad smile on his face.

"I have to get going." Dan said they got up and walked outside.

_'Could it be he likes her? No impossible.' Naoki thought shaking her head._

~Back with Runo~

I pulled into the school parking lot next to a guy with neck length black hair and golden/brown eyes.

He got out of his car and walked over to me.

"Yeah?" I asked taking my helmet off.

"Well I'm new here and I need someone to show me around." He had a bored look placed on his face.

He is wearing a black t-shirt with the words 'Owl City' written in a light-ish grey color, black knee length shorts, black and white converse, and a chain belt.

I like him.

"Yeah sure, first we need to go to the main office." I said, he just nodded. I got off my bike and started walking with him.

We were receiving stares, more stares then I normally get. I heard whispers going around about this kid.

"Wow who's that, he hot!" One girl said.

"He looks amazing in black, but who's the girl with him?" One girl asked.

"Are they going out? Wait they couldn't be I bet he's new." Some other girl said.

"Well I hope they're not." A girl said.

"Yeah, but they do make a cute couple." Another girl replied.

I signed.

"Rumor's." I grumbled.

I heard him chuckle a bit. "Yeah."

We both reached the office and entered. "Okay you just tell them you're new and then it all works out from there. See you later." I said.

"Wait! Could you just stay here. I hate being alone in a new school." He explained.

"Uh sure, okay." I said. We walked up to old lady at the desk.

"Can I help you." She asked in a stuffed up voice.

"Yeah, I 'm new here and I need my schedule." He said.

"What's your name?" The lady asked.

"Shun Kazmi." Shun replied.

The lady typed something in the computer and then printed something. She handed Shun a piece of paper with his classes on them and his locker combo.

We walked out the office and into the hallway, "Okay let's find your locker." I said shooting my fist in the air.

He laughed. "Yeah."

We found his locker after five minutes, it was three lockers down from mine.

He opened and put all his books in it, then took out his history and literature book.

I took his schedule while he was putting his stuff in his locker.

Hmm, we have three classes together. Literature, Gym, and Math. I should go the bell's going to ring soon.

"Well I'll see you in literature." I said waving as I walked away.

I walked to my locker and got my literature book, and headed to homeroom.

I entered and got attacked by Julie and Alice.

"Omg who was that hottie you were with!" Julie squealed.

"Yeah, is he the reason you didn't come with us to the beach?" Alice asked smiling widely.

I laughed at my two friends.

"No. Were just friends and I'll tell you later." I said.

We sat down and talked, but they kept bring up Shun.

My mind was somewhere else though, maybe I was too hard on Dan.

I think I'll apologize when I see him.

The bell rung and I walked out the class somewhat egger to see Dan.

N-not that I want to just t-to apologize.

Next chapter: The Jealous Brunette & The cheating Girlfriend.

* * *

Scarlett-Hope ya liked it!


	3. The Jealous Brunette & The cheating Girl

Scarlett- Okay SO sorry for not updating, I'll try to be faster at it. Enjoy! Oh yeah and one review made stop watching Naruto and start writing this it was from **hekiv.**

Here's what it said...

_**YOU HAVE TO MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER! :D**_

_**so cute!**_

_**And I´m a very scary person so if you want to stay alive *takes gun from**_  
_**behind your back and show it* You could probely do what I say and I SAY DO**_  
_**ANOTHER CHAPTER!**_

Loved that review! ^-^

**Disclaimer-I don't Bakugan.**

* * *

Chapter 3

I walked into my Literature classroom and spotted Dan by the window, I took deep breath and walked over to him.

"Uh Hey Dan." I greeted. He looked at me then walked away.

"Dude!" I said running in front of him. "You told me to stay away from you and that's what I'm doing." He said glaring at me.

If looks could kill.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about!" I argued. "I shouldn't have said what I said this morning it was out of line. I'm just still a little messed up about the- well you know." I explained.

Dan face expression softened, "It's fine, and I guess it would only be normal for you to act like this." Dan said.

"Hey, Runo." I turned around and saw Shun, he walked over to me slinging an arm around my shoulder.

"Hey Shun-wait how do you know my name?" I asked, he just chuckled a bit.

"Your name gets around." He simply answered. It's true.

"Who's he." Dan asked, oh yeah I forgot about him.

"My boyfriend, Shun." I replied jokingly.

"WHAT!" He yelled.

"Wow chill dude." I don't think he knew I was joking.

"You can't have a boyfriend!" Okay now I'm getting pissed.

"And why the heck not!" I yelled at him pushing Shun's arm off of me.

"You have a girlfriend don't you!" I continued.

"That's not the point!" He yelled back.

By now everyone in the class was looking at us.

"You can't have a boyfriend because I-, never mind." Dan pushed pasted me and walked out the door.

"Ugh I can't stand him." I said walking out the room. I went behind the school and leaned against the wall.

_'Why is my life so complicated?' _I thought.

"Stop Asami." I heard a male voice.

I looked across the field and saw Asami all over some jock. I took out my phone and started recording, mabye miss little barbie wannbe is hidding something.

"Why you know you want to kiss me." She said grabbing his hand.

"No, remember your dating that Dan guy." He said. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I could care less about him; I only date him because it pisses that Runo chick off." She said.

What, wow hold on I don't even like Dan…..well…

And with that they started making-out. Huh, gross.

I have to tell Dan, I put my phone back in my pocket.

"Now all I need to do is find Dan." I said to myself.

I walked around the whole school luckily without getting caught and found Dan in the Gym, alone.

I slowly walked up to him, before I could say anything Dan started talking.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have gotten so worked up about you dating…Shun." He said hissed Shun's name.

"It's fine and we're not dating it was a joke." I said, Dan looked a bit surprised and happy.

"Uh Dan I need to tell you something." I said shifting form one foot to the other.

"What?" He asked. Okay I better get this over with, I sort of hate to do this to him.

"." I said rushing out every word.

"Uh could you say that again and slower?" Dan asked.

"Okay, well after we fought I went behind the school and saw Asami making-out with this jock." I told him his face twisted in anger yet understanding.

"I don't believe you." He said but he didn't sound like it.

I took out my phone and went to the video I clicked play and handed to him.

After the video was over Dan just stood there.

"Dan, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just can't believe I was stupid enough to date her, I mean she cheats on all her boyfriends and I knew that." He whispered.

"Dan." I said.

~After School~

Dan and I walked out of the school talking, he was actually an ok guy once you got to know him. Dan was still a little bit messed up from the video though.

I saw Asami walk up to us she glared at me before looking at Dan.

"Danny why are you here with this loser." She whinnied.

"We're over." Dan said, wow didn't think he would tell her so quick.

"W-What w-why Danny?" she asked.

"Don't play stupid." He snapped. I took out my phone and played the video for her.

She just stood there shocked, "You little brat!" She yelled at me then slapped me.

It stung, I took no time punching her in the face. She stumbled back and started crying.

"Danny aren't you going to do something that _thing _just hit me."

"Get over yourself." Dan said coldly, Asami ran away crying.

"Are you okay." Dan asked putting his hand on my cheek.

I blushed a bit, "Y-yeah she can't hit that hard." I said.

He smiled but didn't take his hand off of me.

"Well we should go." I said moving away from Dan and to my car.

"I'll see you at home." I said getting onto my bike and started down the street.

I arrived at home in 5 min's flat. I saw Dan pull up behind me, he got out of the car and we walked to the house together.

I opened the door and saw my mom and Naoki jumping around together.

"Oh good you're here!" My mom said.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We are going on a vacation in New York to celebrate your engagement!" She said a wide smile on her face.

"Ok what about school?" I asked, she waved her hand around like it was nothing.

"I took care of that already, speaking of school you can bring five friends with you." My mom explained.

I already know three.

"So when are we leaving?" I asked, I was surprised that Dan hasn't said anything yet.

"Tomorrow." She said.

"This is going to be really fun!" Dan said his eyes big with excitement. Good at least he forgot about Asami for a while.

I hope he forgets about her and starts thinking about...

* * *

Scalett- Hope ya liked it!


	4. Do I Like Dan

Scarlett- I love you all! I at first I wasn't going to update because..well I wanted to watch ' Naruto ' and I did before I updated but that's not the point. Anyways I will reply to ALL of you guys wonderful reviews at the end of the chapter. ^-^

Before I start I would like to thank the flowing people...

_Me0702, Daydreamer63, Hawkgirl230, haoskilla, Anoynumea, and the wonderful yet scary hekiv._ Now let's start the story!

**Disclaimer-I don't Bakugan.**

* * *

Chapter 5

"No." I said

"Yes." Dan argued back.

"NO!" I yelled.

"YES!" He yelled back.

"I will _never _let you have it." I hissed glaring at Dan.

"Guys come on it's just a piece of pizza." Naoki signed. After my mom announced we were going on a vacation we all hurried to pack.

When we finished my mom ordered pizza because she told us she was too lazy to cook.

It was down to the last slice of pizza and Dan had the nerve to try and eat it!

"JUST PIZZA!" Dan and I yelled together.

"How could you say something like that?" I yelled at her she shrugged.

"It is what it is." She said then cracked a smile.

"What?" I snapped at her. She pointed behind me.

I turned around and saw Dan had the whole piece of pizza in his mouth and he was smiling.

"So~ good." He said swallowing it.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and chased the brunette.

~30 min's Later~

I had finally calmed down after Dan gave me two packs of gum, twenty bucks, and five cookies.

"Okay well I'm tried I'll see you guy in the morning." I said yawing and started walking up to my room

"Oh yeah and Dan remember to sleep on the floor." I said even though I wouldn't mind him sleeping with me.

I quickly changed into my P.J's and went to sleep, I felt something warm get into bed so I moved closer and wrapped my arms around it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I opened my eyes and saw Dan? You two day ago I would have kicked him out of my bed then throw everything I could get my hands on, at him.

….but something seems different.

I slowly reached out and touched his smooth face, running my thumb over his cheeks. I saw Dan opened his eyes, I gasped.

His red/brown eyes looked into my blue/green eyes. I still had my hand on his face I saw a tint of red on his cheeks.

He put his forehead on mine, I didn't move. He lightly brushed his lips against my own, I fully leaned in pushing my lips against his.

His eyes widened, this one moment that's all I need, I know he may not like me but..I think..I've..fallen for him.

I felt him kiss back.

No it's not possible. I pulled away Dan looked slightly confused.

"What's wrong." He asked.

I got out of the bed and walked to the door I felt him grab my hand before I reached the door.

There's no way he could like someone like me.

I have to make him think this was a dream or something.

"This is a dream." I said, not my best I'll admit that.

"W-What." He said as I lead him back to the bed and tucked him in.

"Think about it, would Runo ever kiss you Dan Kuso outside of a dream." I said I saw a something flash through his eyes though I can't place it.

"It's true I bet she hates me." He said slowly closing his eyes. I waited there for a few minutes until I heard his steady breathing.

I signed and plopped on the ground, how is it that in two days I can go from hating him to, well something else.

I signed again and went into the bathroom to get ready for the trip. I took a long shower then brushed my teeth.

I put on a thigh high spaghetti strapped purple dress it was pretty short so I put on black skinny jeans, I also grabbed a pair of black heels.

I left my hair down for today.

I went down stairs and into the living room I saw Naoki sitting on the couch she turned to me she was still in her P.J's.

"Hey Runo what are you doing up so early?" She asked I shrugged.

"Couldn't fall back asleep." I said.

"So did you call the five friends you wanted to bring with you while we go to New York?" She asked.

My eyes widened, Oh my gosh I totally forgot!

"OH my gosh I forgot I bet if I call them now then maybe they'll be-" Naoki's laugh cut me off.

"What?" I asked she just smiled.

"Don't worry I knew you would forget so I called them before you got home from school." She said.

"Thanks what would I do without you. So who did you invite and did you tell them about Dan and I's w-wedding?" I asked.

" I invited Alice and Julie but they told me to invite someone named Shun but they didn't have his phone number so I had to look it up. And no I did not tell them but you will have to sooner or later" She told me.

I think I'll go with later.

"I love you!" I said giving her hug we both laughed.

Naoki and I watched T.V for a few hours I heard someone enter the room.

I turned my head and saw Dan he looked over at me, I froze I have to act like that kiss didn't happen because to him it didn't.

So I smirked, "Good morning...I see the assassins have failed."

He just smirked and walked into the kitchen.

I dropped the smirked, I guess everything will just stay the same between us.

There's no point in even trying.

* * *

Scalett- Hope ya liked it!

**Reply to Reviews for: I'm in a Arrange Marriage To my BIGGEST ENEMY! **

**me0702-**

**Awesomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~! **

**could you put in a little ShunXRuno? **

**I think it would be cool, but its just a suggestion xD **

**Great story so far! I luvvvvv it~!**

_Me- You know..That's a good idea yeah I'll use it and I will make sure to thank you in the next chapter 4 the idea. Oh yeah and don't stop with the ideas I would love to know what you would come up with. Thanks you really helped me there! ;)_

**Daydreamer63-**

**Awww, this is so sweet and yet funny! Please contiune!**

_Me- Great that's what I was aming 4, and yes my dear reader I will contiune. ;)_

**Hawkgirl230-**

**This is so awesome it's very well written and has a great Story!Peace out **

**:D**

_Me- Aw, thanks you have no clue what that means to me as a writer. You like rock!_

**haoskilla-**

**so cool and update fast I liked it you have talent**

_Me- I love you 4 saying that -you know the type of love a writer has 4 a reader- you rock and yes I will update faster because of you and everyone else! Tell me what you thought about this chapter it sort of show Runo's feelings 4 Dan._

**Anoynumea-**

**Awesome! **

**Please Update! **

**or else...**

_Me- Thanks & Trust me I'll most likely update faster with you and Hekiv around ^-^. So what does or else mean...you what I don't what to know hope to hear from you again! _

**hekiv-**

**I LOVE IT! :D **

**Thank for putting my review in there :D But Hurry up and make another chapter! PLZ PLZ PLZ **

**:D **

**/ Your inspiration HEKIV :D **

**ps. I will not shoot you ... yet :D **

**ONLY IF YOU MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER QUICK!**

_Me- Geez don't worry I really don't have a wish to be killed so yeah I'll be updating. I would also like to thank you because I most likely would have left this staoy along if it wasn't 4 u.. so ya you are my inspiration._


	5. You What!

Scarlett- So tired I just finshed all my homwork and it's like..11: 54 p.m mabye I should stop waiting till the last moment anyways I'll make another chapter that reply's to ALL of your coment I should have it done by 6:00 p.m (At the lastest) and I will also post another chapter

Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Because I worked very hard on it :(...anyways enjoy!

**Disclaimer-I don't Bakugan.**

* * *

Chapter 6

As my mom and dad packed the bags in the car I sat on the couch talking to Shun.

"So how did your parents get all of us out of school?" Shun asked.

I laughed a bit, "Honesty I have no idea." I said, he smiled a bit.

I saw Alice and Julie come from around the corner, I jumped up and hugged them.

My mom told us it was time to go so we all piled into the car and headed towards the airport.

Once we got there everyone took there seats.

I frowned, I had to sit next to Dan. Hey, I had no problem with it but I really want to be more than we are now.

I took my seat by the window while Dan sat next to me.

"So Runo I'm so glad that you and I can get to know each other better in New York!" Dan said, I saw that he tried to reach for my hand but stopped and pulled it back.

"Same here." I replied honestly.

"Man to think we couldn't stand each other but now were…" He trailed off looking at me.

"What are we?" He asked, I started at him.

I don't want to say friends but I can't say something more than that.

"We're friends." I said even though I hated how it tasted in my mouth.

Dan looked sad for a second then turned away.

I signed and leaned back in my chair. I got out my laptop and headphones then started watching 'Naruto'. (A/N: ^-^)

Throughout the whole trip Dan didn't say anything to me even when I tried to start a conversation.

We arrived in New York and apparently Dan's happiness returned.

"This is so cool." Dan said his eyes looking over everything as we left the airport.

I laughed at his childish behavior; he stopped and looked at me.

Everyone else went ahead, "Runo." Dan said his face serious.

"Yeah?" I asked. He looked down for a moment before returning his gaze to mine.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have ignored you on the plane it was just...I didn't want to be _just_ friends." He said then whispered the last part.

"W-What?" I asked taken back, I didn't expect him to say something like that.

Dan suddenly looked braver, "I don't want to be just friends, I want something more." He repeated.

Does he feel the same way? I couldn't push down the cheesy smile that is now upon my face.

"Please don't laugh." Dan whispered looking down.

Why on earth would I laugh when Dan just confessed his feelings to me! Well a few days ago trust me I would have fell on the floor laughing but now, it's different.

I took a step closer to Dan and used my finger to push his chin up so we were eye to eye.

"Why would I laugh?"

Then I crashed my lips onto his, Dan didn't do anything a first but then started to kiss back.

I wrapped my arms around his neck going through his hair to get there.

I felt him smile against my lips as he pulled my closer his hands tightly around my waist; I pulled away and put my head onto his.

I looked into his deep red/brown eyes.

"I don't know if I can say I love you yet but I can positively say I've fallen head over heels for you." I told him his eyes lit up.

"Yeah maybe you can't say you love me yet but, I Dan Kuso am In love with you Runo Misaki." He said, I gasped.

"W-What?" I asked.

"I guess I've always done everything I did to you was for you to notice me," He kept going "I don't regret it because if I never did any of that…you wouldn't even know I was alive."

Aw~ that was so sweet, I felt tears welt up in my eyes. I kissed him again then shortly pulled away.

"You have no clue how sweet that was." I said, Dan blushed.

"Come on let's catch up with the other we're in New York! Let's go have some fun!" Dan yelled then grabbed my hand and ran after the others.

I laughed as Dan pulled me along.

We finally caught up with the others; they apparently didn't notice us holding hands because they just continued what they were doing.

"Hey Runo can I talk to you for a second?" I heard Shun asked.

I felt Dan's grip on my hand tighten.

"Uh yeah sure." I answered. Before I went with Shun I turned back to Dan.

"Don't worry." Then I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Dan seemed to relax a bit.

I slowed down so I could walk with Shun.

"Yeah?" I asked, Shun looked at me.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked.

My eyes grew big.

"Crap."

Next Chapter: A Misunderstanding

* * *

Scalett- Hope ya liked it!


	6. Reply's To Your Reviews!

********************

Scarlett- Okay so here I go with replying to ALL of the reviews I haven't replyed to yet. One more thing before we start I'll have the next chapter up Sunday kay everyone?

************Well anyways thx 4 sticking with me so far.

Disclaimer-I don't Bakugan

**************************************

* * *

**

_Preview _

_"What did you just ask my girl." He asked pushing his shoulder. Shun returned the glare and pushed him back._

_"Oh I think you heard what I said, but should I make it clearer Danny boy?" He asked smirking._

_Dan looked like he was ready to punch him so I stepped in, "Guys stop." I said firmly, Dan's eyes soften a bit when he saw me._

_"Sorry." He pulled me into a short hug then put a hand around my waist. "You try anything funny and next time I won't hold back."_

_End of Preview_

"What did you just ask _my _girl." He asked pushing his shoulder. Shun returned the glare and pushed him back"Oh I think you heard what I said, but should I make it clearer Danny boy?" He asked smirking.

Dan looked like he was ready to punch him so I stepped in, "Guys stop." I said firmly, Dan's eyes soften a bit when he

1LightSpeed Athlete24-

Anyway, I'm really looking forward to the next chapter! I hope you update soon 'coz I know that you do...

Me- Thx I was trying not to put to much cheese v-v ^-^ lol sorry if the Shun thing was to much there but trust me you'll understand in the future chapters.

JazzGirl123-

First. Woah, I did NOT except that ending! Second. Glad you updated I thought you were dead or something! JK Third! Woah! I seriously did NOT expect Dan and Runo to kiss and admit their feelings! Please update soon!

Me- Frist neither did I it just happened..werid but it worked. Second well I geuss, all this homework is killing me. And Third yeah I know right, but do you think it was to much for just one chapter?

JazzGirl123-

God, if I was Runo, I would've done more than just punch Asami! Well, I like this chapter and chapter four and five! Speakin' of chapter dive, when ya gonna update it?

reenisha-  
i like your story very much . please write chapter 6 soon . please

Me- Thank you even though ur review was short it made me like really happy. And yeah sure I'll update before Saturday.

RunoHaosMisaki-  
Look,I'm a scary one,so if you want to live-UPLOAD THE NEXT ONE FAST

Me- O-O U-um y-yeah sure I'll have it up soon. ^-^ Really and thx for your review very...um..helpful.

starfireten-  
this is going good i love this story

starfireten

Me- Really? I never really thought my writing was all that, ya know? And you know your username reminds me of Teen Tians (I think that's how you spell it?) I love that show...then it went off but still.

colorfullife1993-  
love it!

Me- Thx, I loved that you had the amazingly Awesome heart to tell me that, thx!

3shadowwing1994-  
Ok, Ok. you updated, but i was the late one this time! the thing is, i don't get daily access to the net.

Anyway, i totally knew this is gonna happen, Shun was here to make Dan jelouse. i loved it!

Me- Really you don't well if you tell me what days you do have access to the internet I'll make sure to update on those day. Kay?

me0702-  
Yay~! You used it! xD Awesomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Me- Yeah why wouldn't I? Anyways thx but I couldn't have done it without you, so you are Awesomeeeeeeeeeeeee to! lol

Daydreamer63-  
Looks like some major RunoXDan is coming up! :D btw, I luv Naruto too! I also have some thoughts about the next title's meaning, misunderstandings? Uh oh, looks like a fight is going to come up! As always, continue on!

Me- Yeppers, Isn't Naruto just amazing I'm like SO in love with it. And yeah a fight is going to happen.

1Bakuganfreakgal123-  
love the story but i hate it when runo is put with shun and dan gets jealous. It bugs me soo much

'sides that the story is great

update so that runo can crush shuns pathetiv stupid puiny little raison of a heart

MUAHAHA

Me- Okay I love you right now (Not that kind of love O-O) I hate when that happens when I'm reading a story it bugs the crap out of me. And lol Shuns not that bad...well...anyways thx you made me laugh.

the weird kid-  
Really cute! I can't wait for the next chapter!

Me- Okay first off LOVE your username and Second thx I try my hardest!

3Hermione Misty Sonezaki-  
Yep. Crap. Oh my gosh! Shun too! 0.0 How'll this turn out!

Me- Lol and how will this turn out...wait I'm writing it -_- oh yeah. Anyways thx.

1spoiledhalfbreed-  
aww please no CLIFFHANGERS please hurry and post your new chapter PLEASE!

Me- Lol don't worry it's coming it's coming and yeah I hate when story's have cliffhangers...oh wait

2RunoandAkizafan-  
Dan and Runo are together now yes!

Me- Haha yeah they are, thx 4 reading.

lolo-  
love it soooooooooooooo much, cannot wait to read the next chapter

Me- lol thanks alot

HoennPrincessMay-  
opps i meant to say what is runo going to say and you should add a bit more alice and julie in it and its just a sugestion

Me- Don't worry I'll definatly have more of them in there.

HoennPrincessMay-  
this is haoskilla i got an acount and hurry i want to see what she is going and great chapter update fast and thanks =」

Me- Cool beans ^-^ and I try to update sooner it's just school and all that crap.

5splitheart1120-  
i love this story and the new chapter and the drama

dan and runo forever

sorry runo and shun fans, the paring shun and runo is just wrong in my mind

Me- Lol this review made me smile and thx. There will be more drama, Yeah! DAN & RUNO 4EVER!

1Hawkgirl230-  
oh this is getting so dramaful if thats a word? I just love this story keep it up im loving the DanXRuno there! Surprise surprise hahah could this story get any better!

Me- hmm Dramaful, I think it's a word...I don't know. Anyways I hope I can make it better and yes there will be more DanXRuno to come, belive it!

1taoren46-  
THIS couple is so cute! I LOVE IT ^_^

Me- I KNOW RIGHT! ^-^

JazzGirl123-  
Hey, it's me, Cupidella! Yeah, I FINALLY get an account on here! I'm so happy but you not updating is bringing me down, so please update soon!

Me- Really, thats great? And don't worry your Jazz off I shall update soon! ^-^

Cupidella-  
Oh my god! Stop watching Naruto or whatever and update! You are torturing me! Please update or else I'll bring IT out! And u don't wanna know what IT is! Mostly cuz I don't know. LOL Seriously though, UPDATE!

Me- LOL haha your funny! Anyways chill I gots this lol but don't worry I will.

DanXRunoLuv3R-  
Wait wait wait! I mean chapter 5 n so forth 8D! U go person!

Me- Lol

DanXRunoLuv3R-  
Please Please Please Please Please! Hurry with chapter 4! I have like read all 3 chapters soooooo many times! It's so frikin awesome! Dan needs to confess NOW XD! Meh mean it! Well so yeah..HURRY N UPDATE U FRIKIN GENIUS MUAH!

Me- Really! Haha thx I try to be a FRIKN GENIUS lol thx again.

Cupidella-  
Stop whatever ur doing and update or else bad things will come ur way!

Me-...so that explains the pickel. Don't worry I'll have the next chapter out sooner than your can read all three twilight books. Jk I'll update soon.

spoiledhalfbreed-  
that was a awsome write another chapter its getting really goood

Me- Thank you so much, I'm glad to know you like my writings.

Cupidella-  
Sniff. Please update soon! Ooh! What if Asami found out about the marriage and blackmails Runo and tells her to stay away from Dan or else she'll tell everyone about it. Or yeah, that's all I got but if I have more ideas I'll be happy to donate them. Since I'm not 13+ I can't have an account, sniff, so I love to donate and share my ideas with good authors like you! :)

Me- I don't care how old you are you rock. I like totally love that Idea, I will use that in an upcoming chapter shoot me some more if you can! ^-^ Thx again.

RunoRoseProduction-  
you know what would be really romantic/dramatic if when there in new york shun asks out runo and when shes gonna leave dan stops hr buy like pinning her to the wall oh and if dan and runo still shared a room this keep it coming

Yes! If only they actually kissed on the series... Anyways love ur story awesome plot and spelling... Please update soon... Or else! JK

Me- Crap I misssed this review That is like a totally amazing Idea if you could give me another one I'd be happy. Well I'm already happy but I think you get the point.

cookie-  
LUVIN' IT! *singing*

Me- Thanking you *singing*

Annie-  
This is totally cute, update soon

Me- Thx

3shadowwing1994-  
nice story and great idea, pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase don't let us wait again orelse...

wait ur getting way too many threats i'll go with please

Me- No worrys it helps every once and a while. And ! I won't let you guys wait again the longest I'll go without updating now is only three weeks kay?

2RunoandAkizafan-  
I love this story update soon pplz

Me- No prob ^-^

5splitheart1120 8/14 ch4  
i can't wait to see the other's reactions to the marriage, an find out if dan really knows it was not a dream.

Me- Dan's not that stuipd...;)

1RunoRulz-  
AWESOME!... I'm a bit queazy right now(Drunk,like my friends would say) so PLEASE update soon...It isn't good to mess with drunk people :p

Me- Aint that the truth...so yeah I'll update!

shikimaruXtimari-  
i know naruto is so fun to watch naruto shippuden that is not that girly

Me- Ekkk A naruto fan love ya already (Not like that, kay) and I'm that girly ether oh I like love your username.

haoskilla-  
i really liked this chapter and it shows that runo is starting to warm up to dan and thanks for this story =」

Me- Yeah she really warms up to him later...;)

1Bakuganfreakgal123-  
i love this fan fic! please continue!

Me- Thank you thank you thank you that mean alot to me!


	7. Misunderstanding

********************

Scarlett- Yeah! I'm back baby, and with a spanking new chapetr to go with my return. Love like all of you you guys are so kind and nice and like amazing expect for one oh so helpful review.

****************It sort of bummed me out but I'm not going to single anyone out and don't worry it's not any of my normal reviewer. This person only review once from the last chapter she/he didn't even say if they liked it just tolf me what was wrong and was sort of rude about it. But you know what ever I'm over it. Hope you enogy this chessy chapeter!

One more thing I'm starting a new story called, 'Stuck In Wlamart With Dan Kuso...Great.' check it out!

Disclaimer-I don't Bakugan

**************************************

* * *

**

Chapter 7

Dan turned around and glared at Shun as he walked closer to him.

"What did you just ask _my _girl." He asked pushing his shoulder. Shun returned the glare and pushed him back.

"Oh I think you heard what I said, but should I make it clearer Danny boy?" He asked smirking.

Dan looked like he was ready to punch him so I stepped in, "Guys stop." I said firmly, Dan's eyes soften a bit when he saw me.

"Sorry." He pulled me into a short hug then put a hand around my waist. "You try anything funny and next time I won't hold back." Dan said then he and I started walking away Shun slowly following.

Wow I've never seen that side of Dan it was like a, protective side.

I gripped his shirt, "You didn't have to be so rude, I mean Dan he's my friend." I said.

"Yeah a friend who tried asking you out. Okay look I'm sorry it's just I really like you." He said, I blushed.

"And I really like you, just try and get along." I asked of him.

"It depends on how he acts towards you, then we'll see. But really enough about him let's go grab a bite." He said.

"I don't want to leave my parents and friends Dan." I said but looked up and saw that they were gone. What the- they left us!

I turned around and Shun was gone to.

"Yeah sure, let's get seafood or something." I said looking around and taking in my surroundings, I love New York.

"Anything for you." He whispered in my ear. I laughed and pushed him away.

"Okay that was borderer line cheesy, Dan." I said as he laughed along with me.

"Yeah I know, come on let's go in here." Dan said pulling me into a restaurant called 'Kuran Knights'.

We walked in and found out it was a pirate themed restaurant, someone quickly came up to us and seated us.

"Fast service." I muttered.

"Runo, Dan!" I turned around and saw Alice and Julie in the doorway. I waved them over to our little booth, I scooted towards Dan so they could sit down.

"So we just ran into Shun and he was like all depressed and we asked why and…he said you guys were going out!" Julie said then she and Alice started squealing.

I blushed a deep red, "Shut up." I said they were starting to draw attention, but they didn't until two minutes later.

"So is it true?" Alice asked with cheesy grin on her face. I sat quietly refusing to answer but, Dan on the other hand erupted in a huge smile.

"Yep." Then just to prove it he stole a quick kiss from my lips. I blushed a softly pushed him away.

"Geez guys it's not like we're married." I said then blushed again. "A-and I doubt we will be."

"Uh…okay so anyways we didn't just some here for nothing let's eat!" Julie said.

The waiter came and we all ordered our food the we started playing truth or dare.

"Julie truth or dare?" I asked, she put a hand on her chin then smiled.

"Truth." She replied.

"M'kay so what's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?" I asked she thought for a minute before turning to us.

I'll tell you but you guys can't tell anyone." She warned I rolled my eyes but nodded like Alice and Dan.

"Okay so one day I was at school on the playground, this was in fifth grade, and I was colleting rocks. I saw this really shiny one and I went to pick it up so I skipped over there," She took a deep breath then continued. ", the thing was guys it wasn't a rock it was snot. I ran around the playground screaming at the top of my lungs." She finished then sat back.

We all busted out laughing, "That's disgusting!" Dan laughed, Julie just angrily pouted and huffed, "Shut up guys that was like the worst day of my life."

"Okay, I think I'm done." I said even though I was far from done laughing.

"Okay so Runo truth or dare?" Julie asked.

"Truth." I replied taking a sip of my drink the waiters had severed us not to long ago.

"Do you like this top on me because personally I hate it." She asked, typical Julie.

"It's…well maybe you should take it off." I said faking disgust.

"Runo! Like what the heck!" I laughed and raised my hands up in defense.

"Kidding." I said, she smiled a bit.

"Okay Dan truth or dare." Alice asked.

"Truth." What's up with everyone and picking truth. Never mind we all know if someone picked dare then we would make them do something totally embarrassing.

"Do you love Runo, I need to know now so I know you won't hurt my best friend." Alice asked her voice firm.

"Yeah, never thought her and I would you know be an item. So that's why I've always treated her like-." Julie interrupted him.

"Like crap well yeah, no offence or anything now." She added.

"Yeah I guess you could use that, but to answer your question Alice. Yes I am completely in love with your best friend." Dan said.

I softy smiled at him and grabbed his hand in the process. "Dan you know I still can't say those three word but I'll tell you this, each day I'm falling harder for you. And…oh my gosh I'm _way _pasted cheesy right now." I said but the smiled never left my lips.

The my thoughts traveled to Shun, could he really like? No, he couldn't right we haven't known each other for that long.

He'll get over it, right?

Next Chapter: Whoa wait, Alice likes Shun!

* * *

Scalett- Hoped you enjoyed it because I know I did.


	8. Whoa Wait Alice Likes Shun!

**Scarlett- Yo you guys wats up...yeah havn't updated in like how long has it been...months maybe. Huh, well anyways I know this is like really and I mean REALLY late but MERRY CHRISMAS AND HOPE YOU GUYS HAD A HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**Yeah I know late, doesn't have to same effect anyways this chapter will be very intersting well the end. I loved it even though- nevermind won't give anything away. So reply's at the end of the chapter. Sorry to someone who reviewed, she informed me about the rules and I was a bit mad but u know, sorry and thanks.**

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Bakgan**_

* * *

Chapter 8

We left the restaurant about an hour later and now we were at the hotel entrance.

I looked around in complete awe amazed at how..well amazing it looked.

"So which rooms are we in?" Julie asked, I shrugged.

"Beats me, I'll asked the person at the front desk." I said then walked off. I could hear my heels clicking against the marvel ground; I reached the front desk and put on my best smile.

There was an old looking woman there who looked like she was ready to pass out…or die. Kidding!

"Um excuse me miss but I'm looking for my room." I asked politely, she looked up at me with a slight glare.

"Young people all the same. Last name." She mumbled, I kept my smile on hoping to irritate her. Some old woman you'd think she'd be nicer. You would be wrong.

"Misaki." I thought about adding a snippy remark but decided not to mess with her. For all I know she could give me the room number to a psycho killer…probably would happen but still.

"Room 108, how many keys do you need?" She asked but her tone said 'I really couldn't care less'

"Five please." So that me, Alice, Julie, Dan, and Shun.

The old lady handed me the key cards and left. I turned around and walked back to the group, "Rude old lady, no respect." I grumbled then smirked. I really shouldn't be talking about no respect.

"Okay guys we're in room, 108" I said handing each of them key cards.

"Are your parents there yet, or Naoki" Alice asked.

"Knowing my parents. No. Knowing Naoki, probably." I said as we started walking towards the elevator. On our way down the hall we past this HUGE and FULYY STOCKED vending machine, I stopped.

"Um guys I'll meet you up there, I'm going to grab something." I said not even looking at them.

"Okay, meet you up there." Julie said I could hear her walking away.

"Try not to spend all your money on this thing." I grimaced and turned around to a smirking Dan.

"Come on I have the will power not to spend _all_ my money on this!" I angrily retorted pointing to the vending machine.

Dan just laughed and walked away.

"Idiot." I mumbled. I noticed Alice was still there.

"I think I'll get something to." She said. We put our money in, I got three candy bars, two bags of chips, and five packs of gum. Alice got a soda and some gummy bars.

As we walked to the elevator I was telling Alice about the old woman from earlier.

"I mean really Alice what's hr deal so the whole time I was like-" Alice stopped and grabbed my arm and lead me to an almost empty hallway.

"I need to tell you something." She blurted out.

"Okay, well what is it." I asked looking at her with a candy bar in my mouth.

She burst out laughing causing a few people to look at us.

"You're so mean." I whined finishing my candy bar. She stopped laughing and looked serious, "You have to promise not to tell anyone." She said.

I rolled my eyes, "You know I won't now, tell me."

She looked down and played with the ends of her yellow sun dress.

"I-I sort of like someone." She said a deep blush on her face.

"Who, tell me Alice!" I said smiling. This is like Alice's first crush so yeah this is a big deal.

"It's someone you know." She said still looking down.

"Stop taunting me who is it!" I said laughing a bit.

"Shun."

I stopped laughing and my smile dropped Alice noticed, "What." She asked.

I shook my head then put on a smile, "Nothing I'm happy for you. I'll do anything to get you two together." And for him and me not to end up together.

"Hey lady's." Alice and I turned around and saw Shun walking towards us. I took noticed that Alice's face turned red.

"Sup, Shun." I said he gave me a small smile.

"Dan wouldn't let me in the room so I went to the front desk and there was this crabby old lady and she would give me one." I laughed, she is crabby isn't she.

"I know that women has problems. Here I have an extra-"

"Here you go." I Alice said and shoved her key to him.

"Thanks." Shun said, "I'll catch you guys later I'm going to go prank Dan." He said then stuffed his hands in his pocket and walked away.

"Do you like him." Alice asked looking at me with worried eyes. I laughed and patted her head.

"No, he's all yours." I said we started walking again. Alice blabbing on about Shun and my thoughts on Shun.

What if he does like me, would Alice hate me for it? Gosh, Shun of all people why did you chose to fall for me.

I hate this!

Maybe I can get his mind off me and onto Alice, now all I have to do is come up with a plan to set them up.

I felt my pocket buzz, I took out my phone and saw I had one new message.

I opened it up, it was from Naoki.

_i couldn't tell u this 2 ur face because i was a bit embarrassed but i need 2 tell u something._

_u know ur friend Shun. _

_well i got separated from mom and dad then got lost. i saw Shun and he walked me back 2 the hotel and he was_

_like really nice and HOT. So thanks 4 leaving me there._

_And 1 more thing, I sort of like him now. Could you maybe get him 2 asked me out._

_-Love you _

I stopped and nearly yelled, "Why me!"

Preview

_"Chose, Runo you either help me or her!" Alice demanded. I stood there frozen._

_"G-guys." I tried to reason._

_"No, the stupid red head is right. Chose." Naoki._

_"We've been best friends FOREVER Runo." Alice said. _

_"Oh please Alice she's going to chose me. We actually sisters._

_Alice turned red with anger, "Fine you want me to chose so badly then I chose-."_

**To find out who Runo Picks you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. ^_^ Sorry I know you probably hate me 4 that. **

;)

**

* * *

**

**Reviews for: I'm in a Arrange Marriage To my BIGGEST ENEMY! **

ilovecartoonslol-  
wait, i thought there was a chapter anyways... awesome! cant wait for another one!

**Scalett- 1st off I have to say I LOVE ur useranem and 2nd thx ur amzaing.**

runoann31-  
you got a nice fanfic and it is so great! thanks , i really enjoyed this so i'm gonna wait for ur next chapters, i'll stay tuned...

**Scarlett- Hope ur still tuned in I'm like the slowest writer, but I'll try and update twice this week look for it.**

shadowwing1994-

It was totally great! nice one.

wow, alice and shun, update soon

**Scarlett-Soon..I guess 2 months is not soon. And thx, Alice and Shun ummm how will it turn out?**

Hawkgirl230-  
how sweet! i know for sure the drama is coming! Alice and Shun! nice chapter the wait was worth it! :D

**Scarlett- Hawgirl230..you could not be anymore right about dram coming. And thx srry I take forever, I'll try and be faster!**

hekiv-  
2010-10-30 . chapter 7

MOST ADORABLE STORY EVER! IN THE HISTORY OF CUTE STORYS! :D

**Scarlett- Your to sweet, love ya and hope you like this chapter.**

spoiledhalfbreed-  
wow that was freaking awsome will shun try and sabatash dan and runo or will he be ok with it

**Scarlett- Hmm...I think I'll go with sabatash this time it adds a little more..idk it just adds something. :) And ur freaking awsome 4 reveiwing!**

JazzGirl123-  
Holy crap! Yes! You UPDATED I feels so happy! Whoa, Alice like Shun? Whoa, Runo almost slipped out they WERE about get married! Whoa, is Runo reconsidering about Dan? Yeah, Dan and Shun got in a fuss over Runo! Thanks for updating! Love it! Please update soon!

**Scarlett- Holy Crap I did ^o^! Whoa, she does and she's not the only one...Lol you rock Loved this message**

splitheart1120-  
awww awesomeness:)

dan and runo forever:)

(i always add a pairing line at the end of each review)

**Scarlett-Awesomeness indeed...and I also love DanXRuno! **

RunoandAkizafan-  
OMG u finally update

**Scarlett- Omg, I did? Really...wow I DID! Lol thx I no I'm slow u can say it...**

jhayride-  
I LOVE IT

**Scarlett- WOOT WOOT, I LOVE PIE TO!**

JKJKADDISGATES-  
I UVV IT WRITE HWKS KILLING ME UT DO U SEEM ME COMPLAININNG?

**Scarlett- *Mumbles* No but it's so hard...lol I'll try to update faster...try **

starfireten-  
i love teen titans too and this is how u spell it and if u could do me a favor could you try to give me ideas on my story please and thank you

starfireten :)

**Scarlett-Teen Titans rocks and u rock 4 loving it to, and I think I gave u some if I haven't shoot me an e-mail**

Lauryand  
This is awesome o jease update Soon ! ;)

**Scarlett- Lol :) I'll try but I'm a pretty slow person. But I'll do it, or try...but I won't stop writing this!**

shadowwing1994-  
that was soooooooooooo sweet of u! well its normaly saturday or sunday.

i love the story so please update soon alot...

p.s: my sister and i loves ur shun1runo stories, not much of my favorite couple, but ur way of writing attracts any one to love it!

i'll favorite them and review them later when i get the time.

now i gotta go and thx again really.

**Scarlett- Okay srry I haven't updated in a while but its SUNDAY so you know...and tell ur sister I said thanks. You 2 u rock like a amzaing bowl of greatness!**

LightSpeed Athlete24-

Yay! I got included in this "chapter"! :D

It's an honor for me to be here, and I'm first! ^_^

...thank you very much...hehe.

I know what you're kinda thinking...I wouldn't want to put too much CHEESE in a story...hehe

I forgive you for the Shun thing...hehe.

Looking forward to your update! ^_^

**Scarlett- Haha lol, and no porblem. And I didn't want to OVEr cheese things, ya no. Haha i'm so werid...**

Mary Jane Shoes-

Darling, darling, darling...while it's perfectly natural to want to thank your readers for all their encouragement, you'll have to find another way to do it, as the rules of FFN don't support this.

Entries not allowed:

1. Non-stories: lists, bloopers, polls, previews, challenges, author notes, and etc.

Having no story content whatsoever, this chapter is liable to being reported; however, this is easily fixed. All you have to do is delete this chapter and thank all those authors in the AN of your next -actual- chapter.

~MJS

**Scarlett- Thanks for letting me know and I would-again- like to say sorry I was just a bit mad. But you were just helping so, thanks.**

JazzGirl123-

Okay, not a chapter but how sweet of u to bring every1's reviews! U rock but plz update saoon! O and 4 an idea how bout...um...give me a second...um...think brain think!

(several hours later after several meltdowns)

Okay, how bout Dan and Shun get in to a fight over Runo?First thing that popped in my mind. Plz update soon!

**Scarlett- They will and not like the last chapter but a real fight. And trust me it comes...soon so look out! Thx ur amzaing I'll use the idea..haha sveral meltdowns..classic :)**

Bakuganfreakgal123-

lol thanks i love making ppl laugh!

:):)

please update soon

this is my fav fan fic

cant wait for Dan and Runo to tell their friends :):):):):):)

ahh

love it

it will be hilarious! YAY

**Scarlett- lol, I love how you kept going. Anyways I'lll see if I can post the next chapter the 17th (Monday) And your sooooooo nice 4 saying this is ur fav fanfic. Loves u's alots, i've got grammer issues...**

splitheart1120-

you are a nice person to thank everyone that reviewed

and i can't wait for the next chapter

**Scarlett- It's who I am Its what I do, lol and thx that really meant alot to me. Thx again ur a nice **

Bakuganfreakgal123-

lol i like making ppl laugh

and please update soon!

**Scarlett- I'll try I'll most likly update the 17th (Monday) Thz u like rock**


	9. Insults and Old Enemies

**Scarlett- Back! LOVE you all ur reveiws make me laugh and movtivate me to update faster, love you guys. Next chapter I'll reply to ur reveiws from the last chapter and this one! NOW read on! **

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Bakgan**_

* * *

Chapter 9

Alice stopped and looked at me, "What's wrong Runo?" She asked putting both of her hands on my shoulders.

I rubbed my forehead and showed her the text, Alice's hands dropped from my shoulders.

"This shouldn't change anything you're still going to help me, right?" Alice asked looking up at me with firm eyes.

I frowned, and walked into the elevator Alice following close behind.

The elevator doors closed behind her, "I'm not so sure anymore Alice I mean she's my sister…" I stated trailing off.

Alice looked mad and a bit sad, "B-But I thought you said you were going to help me, I've know you forever you're my _best friend_." She pleaded.

The elevator dinged and we both stepped out and walked down the hall, "Just, you know give me time to think about it okay?" I asked stopping and looking at her.

She signed but smiled, "Sure, so come on let's go check out our new room." Alice sung dragging me down the hall.

I laughed and stopped her, "Alice, our room is the other way." She stopped and looked at me.

We both burst out laughing and skipped to our room; we opened the door to see Dan nowhere and Naoki talking to Shun while flipping her hair.

I looked over at Alice she looked beyond angry.

Shun must have noticed we walked in because he smiled at me and walked over to us.

"Where's Dan?" I asked smirking a bit knowing he probably did something.

"Let's just say he won't be back for a while." Shun said smirking, I chuckled a bit.

"Geez, better not be anything to bad." I said patting him on the shoulder as I walked past him.

I went over to the couch and plopped down, "Hey guys, I'll catch you later I'm going to go look around." I heard Shun yell before I heard the door shut.

Alice and Naoki walked into the living room, Alice glaring at Naoki.

"What the heck what that all about?" Alice hissed Naoki looked clueless.

"What are you talking about?" Naoki asked looking at the door Shun just walked out of.

Alice rolled her eyes and mimicked Naoki flipping her hair.

Naoki looked offended then glared her pale blue eyes at Alice, "What's your deal little miss red head?"

I signed and closed my eyes, this is going to get worse before it gets better.

"You, I want you to stay away from Shun." Alice hissed. I opened my eyes and stood up.

"Stop it! Just stop, this is getting way out of hand!" I yelled, Alice turned her furious gaze on me.

"Chose. Runo you either help me or her!" Alice demanded. I stood there frozen.

"G-guys." I tried to reason.

"No, the stupid red head is right. Chose." Naoki said more to Alice than me.

"We've been best friends FOREVER Runo." Alice said.

"Oh please, Alice she's going to chose me. We actually sisters." Naoki snorted rolling her eyes. Man, this is getting bad neither of them are the yelling or insulting type.

Alice turned red with anger shooting daggers at Naoki with her eyes.

"Fine you want me to choose so badly then I chose Shun." I announced then plopped down on the couch.

Both Alice and Naoki lost their glares and looked at me and said, "What?"

"I said I choose Shun, he picks who he want to be with. Guys it's not like I have a magic wand to control his feelings don't let jealously or Shun tear you guys apart." I stated.

Alice signed and plopped down next to me, "Yeah, guess you're right. Sorry Runo…sorry Naoki." She mumbled.

Naoki sat down on my other side, "We were acting like kids, Sorry Runo, Alice. But I won't back down on Shun." Naoki said.

Alice laughed a bit, "Good wouldn't want you to, but remember all is fair in love and war." Then they both started laughing and I knew they made up.

"You guys are so weird." I mumbled which just caused them to laugh harder. I rolled my eyes but let a smile slowly find its way onto my face.

Suddenly the door burst open and Dan comes in completely head to toe soaked in water.

"I going to _kill _Shun!" Dan shouted. We all fell into a fit of laughter.

"What…ha-ha..did…Shun….do?" I asked in between laughs.

"I _don't _want to talk about it, I'm going to take a nap." His anger seemed to disappear like that.

He walked over to me a give me a quick kiss lacing his wet fingers through my hair, I smiled and kissed back.

"Umm, yeah guys were still here." I pulled away slightly embarrassed, Dan smiled lovingly down at me.

"See you guys later then." Dan said kissing me on the forehead then walked to his room.

'Are guys going to be one of those couples, you know the cheesy ones?" Naoki asked.

I laughed, "Maybe." I sang then hopped up suddenly in a better mood.

"Now let's check out our rooms!" I said running to a random door Alice and Naoki running right behind me.

We opened the door and saw the bathroom.

It was a dark ocean blue, the tub was more like a pool than a bath. And the bathroom was big.

"Love it! Now let's go find our rooms." I said sprinted out the bathroom and down the hallway. I reached another door and opened it, I walked in slowly talking in everything.

There were four beds in the center of the HUGE room, a plasma screen T.V in the middle of the room, a mini frig, a pool table, and so much more.

"Oh my gosh." Alice and Naoki said entering the room. I just nodded.

And on the bed was Julie she sat up when she saw us, "Took you guys long enough to find this room. The beds are water beds how awesome is that!" Julie said bouncing on the bed. Alice and Naoki took no time joining her and also began to jump.

I laughed I was about to join them when I heard a distant knock on the front door. I left the room and went to the front door.

I went to the front door and saw Asami standing there her blond hair curled just a bit and light make-up on, wearing blue jean skinny jeans and a yellow shirt dress with heel. I hate to admit it but she looked pretty good.

"Hey, Runo dearest." She said a smirk crawling on her face and my good mood flying out the door.

"What are you doing here." I hissed, she laughed.

"I'm here to get my boyfriend back."

* * *

**Scarlett- OMG THE CHEATING IDOT WE ALL HATE AND SLIGHTLY LOVE IS BACK! What do you guys think she'll pull?**


	10. Trouble Arrives

**Scarlett- Back! AGAIN! Sooner than I thought I would be to. I love all of you guys, really your all so funny! You guys rock, reply to ur reviews for chapters for chapters 8 & 9 are at the end of this chapter. Tell me if there are any mistake didn't have time to read over it.**

**Oh yeah a shout out to **JazzGirl123, Blankola, and shadowwing1994.** Thanks again and here have ****a cookie! *Throws cookies in the air* They got them for a reason I cant tell just yet. Anyways enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Bakgan**_

* * *

Chapter 10

"How…How did you know I was here?" I asked gritting my teeth, she smiled at my irritation.

"Your sister invited me; she thought you and I were close! Oh my gosh was she off." Asami said laughing, I rolled my eyes.

"Go home." I spat closing the door in her face but she stopped it with her foot.

"Sorry sweetheart can't get rid of me that fast, I met your parents on the way here and they thought I was the sweetest thing. And then when I told them you invited me they said I could share this room with you guys." She sneered. Okay I was two seconds away from punching this girl.

"Dan dumped you go away you _idiot _he doesn't want you back." I groaned, she still smile only now it started forming a smirk.

"He dumped me because a silly misunderstanding." Asami said waving it off.

"Yeah kissing another guys and then me recording it is such a freaking misunderstanding." I said but she just rolled her eyes and pushed past me carrying three suit cases.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." She dismissed walking to a vacant room.

I stormed off back to Alice, Julie, Naoki's, and my room.

I shut the door behind me and slid down on it putting my face in my hands.

Alice jumped off the bed and walked over to me shortly followed by Julie and Naoki.

"Runo, what's wrong." Julie asked resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Asami." I mumbled.

"What about the girl?" Alice asked sliding down next to me.

"She's here." I grumbled, Naoki's eyes went wide and she plopped down next to me.

"Here as in New York?" Julie asked.

I rolled my eyes and looked at her, "No here as in Canada, yes New York!" I replied sarcastically.

"Sorry, I just had a dumb moment." Julie said rubbing her head.

"Moment." I sneered, Julie gasped.

I put my head in hands again, "Sorry Julie, I'm just mad that's she here. I know she going to find to find a clever way to break me and Dan up and she'll ruin our engage-" I stopped myself my eyes wide.

Alice and Julie raised and eye, "Engage what?" Alice asked.

Crap not good, no way I'm about to tell them now about the engagement.

"Our engaging time here in New York." Naoki lied, smoothly if I might add.

"R-Right." I stuttered, mentally thanking Naoki a thousand times.

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" Julie asked sitting in front of me.

"I don't know yet but whatever it is we have to do it fast, because we all know Asami won't waste any time trying to get Dan back." I said standing up everyone following in my lead.

"Yeah, but for now let's unpack our things." Alice said and that's just we began to do.

~With Dan~

I lay in bed with a wide grin on my face thinking about Runo, I've never felt so happy before. I rolled over now on my back unable to fall asleep after kissing Runo's sweet lips.

Someone walked into the door and closed it behind them at first I thought it was Runo until I saw blond hair then the whole person. Asami, my eyes went wide.

"A-Asami what are you-how did you get here?" I stuttered, she came over to me and climbed on the bed straddling my waist.

"Asami." I warned, she put her finger in my lips.

"Come on Dan don't act like you don't want to see me." She pouted, I gently pushed her off of me and put her off my bed.

I sat up and rubbed my head, "Why are you here?" I suppressed a groan.

"I want you back Danny." She said then walked up to me and crashed her lips into mine.

I stood there for no more than a second before I pushed her away.

"Asami stop I have a girlfriend." I said stepping back putting distance between us.

She rolled her eyes and laughed, "I know you still love me, remember when you told me that two months ago, trust me we'll be back together by the end of this month. You can guarantee that." Asami said winked at me then walked out the room.

* * *

**Scarlett- OMG WTH does she think she's doing Lol anyways on to the reviews...**

**

* * *

**

**Reviews for: I'm in a Arrange Marriage To my BIGGEST ENEMY!**

Hawkgirl230-Man, that girl never quits! (Trying to get Dan back!) haha loved the chapter :D

**Scarlett-I know the nerve of some people, it's like you want to yell GIVE UP YOU IDIOT! lol jk thx. **

shadowwing1994-  
OMG I thought we got rid of her already! She will never get dan, mostly dan or runo well slip and tell her and everybody else they are engaged, that would be funny and embarrassing. Update soon and i must get a cookie for guessing right bout runos sis =]

**Scarlett- Yes yes you do indeed get a cookie and another one because I sort of used the part where Runo almost slipped up and told them. Yeeaaahhhh. Thx loved your reveiws! **

shadowwing1994-

I TOLD U SO! I knew runo's sis is gonna have a crush on shun. I luved the chap, sry i didnt review in a long time, i was still in my finals but im done now, yay! Loved it

**Scarlett-Haha, lol ya you geussed right, and don't worry about that...finals can suck. Anywho thanks glad your back! Oh yeah almost forgot, I freaking LOVE your profile picture, it's from 'Mew Mew Powers' (Or 'Tokyo Mew Mew') I heart that show.**

goodgirl21-  
love it make more please! :) :) :)

**Scarlett- Your wish is my command, well not every wish you know like doing the dishes or something because I like really hate doing them...that was random...whatever thx.**

PussyCatMewMew-  
love it update i want to know what's Runo going to do with that ****

ok love you soooooo much

and don't forget

pussycatmewmew

**Scarlett- Lol, let's just say that things will get a bit ugly between those two hehehe. And love you soooooo much for reviewing you rock! **

Blankola-  
I'm going to do the douche thing and guess urnext part, cause if I get it right I can say u copied me :3

Ok so she is going to use shun to make Dan jealous and use him to try and win Dan back? If I'm right I get a cookie :3

**Scarlett- Wow you know when I first made this story I was going to do that idea but I decided not to because I came up with something more twisted that Asami will do ;) Care to make a guess and ya sure I guess you do deserve a cookie. **

RunoandAkizafan-

Asami will never get dan back he belongs with Runo! Great chapter

**Scarlett- I know right! Who does this chick think she is, lol..I'm so weird. Anyways thank you thank you. Ya rock!**

xDancexTooxThexMusicx-

I LOVEE THIS! KEEP IT! IF YOU DON'T I WILL ...Get a box, put you in the box, get an elephant, get a car, put the elephant on the car, and get it to run you over Mwahahaa! But yyeah I read your Walmart story and can you please update it I fell in love with it ... xD

**Scarlett-...but I hate elephants. Lol jk but thanks really. And As for the Walmart story, thanks alot I wasn't going to update but now I will, I'll go start on the next chapter now...thanks again.**

JazzGirl123-

How many plot twisters are you gonna make? Awesome, Asami equals Runo hurting somebody! =P So I take it you didn't forget me idea? Awesome chapter, thanks for updating! Loved it! Please update soon!

**Scarlett- Of course how could I ever forget such a brilliant idea...can't wait to use it *Smirking Evilly* Lol thx read your profile and I LOVED it some of the show that you named I absolutely adore I may be a teenager (16, have to change that on my profile it was 15) but I'm still a kid at heart. Oh yeah update your story's to, I fell in love with them.**

splitheart1120-

Go find a life loser, Dan belongs with Runo

Dan and Runo Forever. (^_^)

**Scarlett- I know right, at first I thought you were talking to me about the whole 'Go find a life loser' but you know I kept reading...haha I just had a dumb moment...yeah...anyways thx DanXRuno does indeed rock.**

Blankola-

So kawaii! *uses the force* you will write more chapters. Also shun will not interfere in any way or somthing terrible will happen to you.:3

**Scarlett-...Crap I'm going to die. Because Shun will do something...something very bad.**

Hawkgirl230-  
Yeah! You updated!:D hahaha but dont feel bad for taking a bit longer for this update. (I havent updated my story in months...LOL i just get sidetracked...alot hahah) but anyway loved this chapter! cant wait to read what happens next!:D

**Scarlett-Lol I know right it's almost like you forget your even writing a story with eveything going to in life. Finally someone understands my pain...lol anyways thx!**

Porque ella estaba enamorada-  
Great, really great!

Thinking of an idea...

It would be great if in the ending, you showed the story as a Flashback, that Dan and Runo are remembering themselves when they were younger and now they have a family. And that they are having a reunion with Julie, Shun and Alice

Hope this isn´t strange :)

**Scarlett-Are you kidding me thats an amazing idea, I completelyfell in love with it, I'll use that at the very end of my story or the next if I decide to make a sequel. **

JazzGirl123  
2011-01-16 . chapter 8

Thanks for the update! And for 'the shout out! Are you kidding me? Really, Runo's sister likes Shun too? You are an evil person like me! =D Loved this chapter! Please update soon! Awesome preview!

**Scarlett-haha thank you you know how hard it is to be evil, Jk lol, and I know I didn't expect Runo's sister to like Shun either...=_= and..I'm the writer.**

Pretty Please-

I love it! So many twists and turns! Please update soon!I absolutely love that poem for Asami in chapter you mind if I use it for my sis?

**Scarlett-Lol go right ahead I don't mind at all, thanks for asking you rock! And I'll try my best and update soon. And for the plots and twist...yeah well theres a few more to come so hold on.**

XQweenXOfXGodXDamnXEmosX-

whos going to win

**Scarlett-Hehe I guess you'll have to read and find out, lol and btw LOVE ur username.**

madanimefreakgirl-

wow this is so amazing ugh cant wait till the next chappy hurry up i'm dying of a disease called impatiant sindrome!

**Scarlett- thanks. And reallly I have the same disease it goes anyways after a few cookies though. Lol anyways thanks.**


	11. Swimsuits & Pools

Scarlett- OMG, for like the pat two week I was out SIX days because I was sick and I was so bored there was nothing to do but watch these stupid cartoons (Dora) hated it. And you wats funny as I'm writing this I'm thinking why the heck didn't I get on my lap-top and start writing. Wow that sucks anywho here you guys go. I'll reply to the reviews in the next chapter because I REALLY wanted to get this chapter up now read on!

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Bakgan**_

Scarlett- Oh yeah I got this one review in, Spanish (I think, if not another language) and I cant understand it. It's from _danxruno _if you could trasnlate it for me _danxruno_ that'd rock but u don't have to. I can alway get off my lazy butt and do the research myself.

* * *

Chapter 11

It's been a week since we've been here and I'm about to blow. I getting so sick of Asami openly hitting on Dan I'm ready to fight this chick. I swear next time she flirts with him, it's on.

_The Next Day_

I glared down at the stack of papers before me. "Mother what is this?"

Shun, Alice, Dan, Julie, Naoki, Asami, and I were sitting at the table with a stack of papers in front of us.

My mom laughed nervously, "Well sweetheart in order to get you out of school for the rest of this month we had to get your school work. Which, is this stack before you." She replied.

I put my head on the table. "Oh isn't this just fantastic." I grumbled then stood up. "Well I think I'll start later, I'm going down to the pool." I declared walking off to my room. Shun nodded his head in agreement and went his room to get ready.

"Yeah I think I'll join her." Dan said getting up and heading off in the opposite direction to his room.

"I'll do this crap on the plane, plus I could go for a swim it's hot in here." Asami agreed heading off to her own room.

"I think I'll actually stay and finish this." Naoki said already starting on some math packet.

"Well I'm going shopping, Alice you're coming with me." Julie said dragging Alice away from the table.

"B-But I wanted to go to the pool to show Shun my swimsuit." Alice whispered her face was practically as red as a tomato. Julie rolled her eyes, "Then we'll shop quickly, now let's go get ready."

My mom just laughed, "Looks like someone has a crush." She sang before she left the room.

Alice and Julie followed me into my room, they both took the bathroom so Julie could take a shower and Alice could take a bath.

I went to my suitcase and took out my swimsuit. It was a simple dark blue two piece, I quickly put it on and left my hair down. I grabbed a tank top and shorts out of my bag and put them on. I slipped my flips flops on grabbed my towel and phone and left.

I walked out of my room and into the living room where Shun, Dan, and Asami were waiting.

Asami rolled her eyes, "She left to get ready before any of us and yet she still takes forever."

I ignored her and walked to the door taking Dan's hand in mine, "Let's go."

So I'm going to the pool with the girl who wants my boyfriend and the guy who wants me. Ha, well this should be very interesting.

We walked down the hallway and towards the elevator.

I let go of Dan's hand and reached for the button, but Shun did at the same time so our hands ended up touching. He looked at me and smirked, I rolled my eyes playfully and pushed the button. Just because he likes me doesn't mean I have to be mean to him, I just hope he starts thinking of me as a friend.

A few seconds later the elevator dinged, all of us hopped in. Asami started chatting it up with Dan. Normally I would have been mad but I'm just glad she's not throwing herself all over him.

Shun moved a bit closer to me and put his lips to my ear, "Your hands are soft." His voice was hushed so Dan couldn't hear. His Hand reached down and grabbed my own. I wiggled my hand out of his and tired to further myself from him. "Yeah." I mumbled.

"So Dan when we get to the pool I just have the greatest surprise for you." Asami said innocently smiling at him.

"Great." Dan mumbled. The elevator dinged and we walked out, I grabbed Dan's hand again. We walked down another hallway before coming to a glass door that led to an indoor pool.

Shun told me about this place last night, this was also the place Shun pulled his trick on Dan.

I pulled the door open and there was no one there, perfect nice and quiet.

We all put our things down on a chair and the guys took their shirts off and if I must say Dan looked, hot. But crap, so did Shun. I'm saying that in like a totally friendly way.

I took my tank top and shorts off and got a wolf whistle from Shun, ugh he's such a guy. Dan came up to me with a big smile on his face I rolled my eyes but couldn't help the smile that crawled on my face.

"You look hot, Runo." I felt my fact heat up.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I said looking him up and down. He laughed and slung an arm around my shoulder.

But then Asami took off her top and shorts, she was wearing a yellow two piece. The top part barely covered her fricking chest and the bottom part were like shorts that barely covered her butt!

I was so mad at this girl right now I didn't even know what to do. Well I have one idea in mind, beat the crap out of her. That'd make my day. Wow now I sound like a psycho.

"You like it, Dan?" She asked. Dan just stood there speechless. Asami came closer, "Because remember three months ago at my birthday I recall you calling it _sexy_. And sweetie I know you still think that now."

I felt tears sting my eyes, I've had enough. I curled my hands into a fist and hit her in her pretty little face. Before anyone had time to react I ran off to the girls changing room and locked the door.

I slid down and cried, I know Dan didn't do anything wrong but all this crap Asami is doing hurts.

I hit my fist against the wall, I shouldn't be in here. I need to put myself back together and get back out there, but if she ever pulls a stunt like that again. I'll do more than punch her, heck I'll start a fricking fight with the girl.

I wiped my tears stood up and walked back out.

* * *

Scarlett- Yep, you know I personally just love this chapter mostly because Runo hit Asami...is it wrong to hate ur own character. Huh, oh well. Hope you guys liked it as much as me.


	12. What Are You Wearing! Alice, Julie!

Scarlett- Short chap this will be, I have to study for finals and this is all i could do at the time. srry i couldn't reply to the reviews BUT i will in the next chap ALL of them along with a little surprise! :3

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Bakgan**_

* * *

Chapter 12

On my way out I bumped into Dan, his face had 'sorry' written all over it.

"Its fine, I'm fine I'm just kind of stressed with Shun and Asami. _Both_ here and living with us." I explained before he could open his mouth.

He slipped his hand in mine and we started walking on the far end of the pool, I spotted Asami and she looked mad.

"What'd you say to her?" I asked, Dan merely shrugged. "I told her if she pulls something else on you, well she's out of here. You're lucky you have Mr. Dan-the-man to protect you." He gloated.

I rolled my eyes, "You weren't the one to punch her were you Mr. Dan-the-man." I teased, he laughed.

"Whatever. Hey are you hot?" He asked, I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah sure I guess why?" I asked. Dan just smirked grabbed my waist and jumped into the pool. With me with him.

My eyes widened and I remembered to hold my breath just in time before we hit the water.

We sunk below the water and kind of floated beneath it, Dan's hands tighten around my waist and he leaned in.

I smiled a bit and closed my eyes, Dan closed the distance and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck running my hands through his hair. But as quickly as it started we ended it, because we kind of could breath. I think for the first time in my life I hated air.

We quickly rose to the surface and we saw Shun and Asami standing above us.

"Have fun." Asami snarled, I rolled my eyes then smirked. "Yep, nothing you'll ever get."

Then she smirked, "Yeah, sure I think I already got some." She winked at Dan. I rolled my eyes, she's probably messing with me again.

"I'm going to try the diving board." I thought aloud. I headed to the edge of the pool and saw Shun.

"Here let me help you out." He held out his hand, I shrugged and took it. He pulled me out but my body crash on his chest, he smirked a bit. I quickly shoved him away and walked over to the diving board.

I did a quick dive and when I came back up I almost chocked on the water.

Alice and Julie walked through the door wearing…revealing swimsuits.

Alice was as red as an apple and was trying to cover her chest up, while Julie was flying free and looking confident.

I quickly got out the pool, without Shun's help, and darted over to them.

"What _the heck _are you guys wearing?"I asked eyeing their choice in swimwear.

Julie playfully rolled her eyes and smiled, "What do you think?"

I closed my eyes and rubbed my forehead, "Oh my gosh, you did this for Shun didn't you?" I groaned.

"Duh. Anyways I see Shun so wish me luck." Then she was gone.

"Alice you to?" I raised an eyebrow.

"W-Well it's really not my thing but I really like Shun and if this will get him to like me back then…"

"Alice you don't have to change for Shun-" "But I want to Runo, I've never really felt this way about someone before." She said still tugging at suit.

I sighed, "Okay, now go get your man." Alice smiled at me, gave me a brief hug and left.

Gosh, what is Shun doing to these girls!

* * *

Scarlett-...Yeah that's all today. Ugh off to study more :( School sucks somtimes


	13. Rethinking? A New Plan?

Scarlett- Okay fine I admit it I am a SLOW updater. =_= Yep it's been hard to accept but you know I'm pushing through it. Lol jk anyways sorry for the long wait. So enjoy! I liked this chapter because here begins a new plot. ^-^

Oh yeah check out the 'Duck Song' on Youtube I LOVE it!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Bakugan **

* * *

Chapter 13

~Dan~

While everyone was swimming I headed up back to my room so I could grab my iPod. I laughed at the memory of Runo's face when I pulled her into the pool.

"Dan." I turned around and saw Asami smirking. I softly groaned, "Yeah?"

She slowly walked over to me and put her hands on my chest. "Come on Danny you know you still love me, so kiss me." She purred leaning closer.

I gently pushed her away, "No, I have Runo now and I love her." I stated. Asami just rolled her eyes. "Dan you're kidding right you just can't fall in love with someone one in like what, _five days_! Dan it doesn't work that way you probably just have a tiny crush on her. But you know you love me so break up with her already!" I could sense the frustration and hurt in her voice.

"Why do you even still care about me or are you just doing this to make Runo angry again?" I asked frustrated. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "At first but then I started liking you, like really liking you." She confessed looking down at the ground with a slight blush on her face.

I stood there a bit shocked. "You never forget your first love Dan. And I'll prove to you that Runo is just a waste of your time." Then she walked away.

She loves me.

Maybe I was just with Runo because I wanted to get over Asami maybe I'm still in love with her.

Maybe all I feel for Runo is just an attraction. Confused I walked into my room and laid on my bed Asami's words ringing through my head, _'You never forget your first love Dan. And I'll prove to you that Runo just a waste of your time.'_

Maybe Runo was in love with someone else, maybe that's why she never said she loved me.

Maybe Asami was right.

~Runo~

I watched as Julie and Alice both talked to Shun in a seemingly flirty way and I rolled my eyes. That guy could hurry up and do me a favor and pick one of them already!

I sighed as I got out of the pool and went to dry off when I saw Asami walked through the door. She looked angry but with a hint of sadness on her face.

"Oh I'm sorry your mirror broke again didn't it. Poor thing having to look at something as ugly as you." I said innocently then laughed at my own joke.

Asami walked up to me and glared, I almost flinched with how much hatred she put into it.

"Yeah laugh while you can when Dan's my boyfriend again and you're left all alone; well let's see who's laughing then." She hissed her ice blue orbs glaring at me.

I pretended to wiped her spit off of me, "Gross much. And we both know that Dan rather have me than you." I said with a shrug.

She shook her head and smiled, "Oh we'll see. I'd really like to know who comes out on top in this _battle_," She briefly laughed at the word, "But I you know I have a feeling the odds are in my favor." She then walked over to the pool and jumped in.

Something about what she said made me feel a bit uneasy, I shrugged it off. I bet it was nothing, besides Dan said he loved me.

I blushed at the memory, great Dan Kuso see what you do! You make me blush and it annoys the crap out of me but…

I dried myself off and sat down on a chair and closed my eyes with a smile

No way Dan would _ever _break things off with me just for that chick. Ha she's like way more insane than I thought if she ever thinks Dan would take her back after cheating on him.

I'm sure of it.

~Shun~

I watch Runo as she sat down on the chair, I smirked to myself. Man she hot, even though her swimsuit wasn't that reveling she drove me crazy!

I looked down at the redhead in front of me, what was her name again?

"S-So Shun do you like my swimsuit?" She asked, her face growing redder by the minute. Where did that girl with the silver hair go? I think her name was Julie? Yeah that was it, how could I forget?

I put my attention on the girl in front of me and looked her up and down, I had to say she looked pretty good. But girls revealing most of their skin never really seemed that attractive to me.

"You look nice?" I didn't really know what to say to her.

She looks better without wearing the swim suit, I shook my head. No I liked Runo not miss redhead but even I had to admit she was beautiful. Not as much as Runo but still she had a stunning quality about her.

"R-Really thank you!" I smiled a bit and patted her head suddenly remembering her name.

"No problem Alice." I said then walked away towards Runo when I heard my name.

I turned around and saw Asami, she climbed out the pool and walked over to me.

"We need to talk." I detected the slight smirk on her face.

I frowned, "What about." I asked, she just flipped her hair.

"Dan and Runo."


	14. Step One Babe, Step One

Scarlett- Sorry I've been gone for such a LONG time it's just I had a recent death in my family which really hit home with me. My birthday sucked becaused I was still depressed. Then a very close family member of mine got abducted yes abducted but thank God the police found her but she's in the hospital. So yeah I've had a pretty horrible past few months.

Anyways putting my depresstion aside, Hope you 3 it, Stuck In Wal-Mart will be updated soon

**Disclaimer- I don't own Bakugan.**

* * *

Chapter 14

~Asami~

I quickly got out of the pool and walked over to the golden eyed boy. Shun turned around and looked at me with crossed arms

"We need to talk." I declared slightly smirking. He frowned and looked down at me, "What about?" He asked.

I flipped my hair, "Dan and Runo."

He shook his head. "What is there to talk about we already know Dan and Runo are together." He scoffed seeming irritated.

I shook my head and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well then why don't we change that?" I asked my smirk growing bigger.

Shun looked at me for a second then raised his eyebrow, "And how do you think we're going to do that they're completely in love."

"I have my ways and plus right now I have Danny boy wrapped around my perfect little finger."

I turned around walking away knowing that Shun would come around. I looked over my shoulder to see Alice completely gawking over him.

A frown crossed my face, "Uh, I guess I'll have to do something about that, later though."

I walked over to Runo's swim bag and quickly took her room key and cell phone out.

I quickly sent Dan a text on Runo's phone saying:

_Meet me at that new fancy restaurant down the block called Strabo's at six _

I looked over at Runo who was busy talking to Julie, perfect.

I waited a moment before Dan replied:

_Cool guess this will be our first official date ;) _

_See you then_

I deleted both messages and stuffed the phone back in Runo's bag putting her key card in my pocket as well. I smiled to myself as I walked out the door.

"Step one, done."

…3…

I happily walked to my room and went straight over to my bag and pulled out a short strapless black dress. I curled my blonde hair so it fell in beautiful long waves. I slipped on some dark blue pumps and a necklace to match. I put on some light makeup, knowing that Dan likes it that way, and then grabbed my small black purse.

I looked in the mirror I knew I looked good, plus I know Dan loves this dress on me.

I walked out of my room and saw Julie, Alice, and Shun who all looked like they were going somewhere.

"Where you guys going?" I asked. I mentally rolled my eyes, as if I care what any of them were doing.

Julie didn't even glance at me, "Movie." Then they were gone.

Shun lingered behind for a second though, "Where are you going."

I just shook my head and smirked, "Step one honey, step one."

"Hey wait Shun where are Runo's parents?" I asked.

"Park." He replied.

"Perfect."

He gave me a confused looked but I just rolled my eyes. "Go already."

When they left I looked at the time, 5:15.

I shrugged and went back to my room so if Dan came in he wouldn't see me. I went into my room and checked over my outfit.

"Gosh I looked stunning." I sighed.

Ten minutes later I heard Dan come in, then I heard the shower. Perfect.

A while later I heard Dan leave, I looked at my clock and waited another thirty minutes before leaving.

…3…

I walked down the busy street and just outside Strabo's Dan was leaning against and wall with his head down.

I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder; he looked up at me then looked down.

"Hey." He muttered.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked innocently tilting my head to the side.

He looked up at me with a sad smile, "Today was supposed to be me and Runo's first date but she bailed. I even bought her flowers, girls like flowers right?" He looked slightly worried.

I smiled it was a cute look on him, I really do like him.

"Girls love them."

Dan sighed, "Do you think this is her way of telling me she doesn't like me?"

I shrugged and leaned on the wall next to him, "I don't know."

It was silent for a minute before he broke the silence.

"You looked, uh, nice." Dan said with a slight smile.

I grinned, "Thank you to. Want to go get Dinner?" I asked tucking a strand of my hair.

Dan looked down the street then sighed, "Yeah, sure."

"Guess I should just throw these away huh." Dan murmured.

I shook my head, "No don't waste them, I'll take them."

Dan looked at me then smiled.

"Okay they're all yours."

I happily took them then Dan and I walked into the not so crowded restaurant. The waiter sat us at a small table by the window. We chatted and laughed having a great time but sadly the night had to come to an end. Dan and I were walked back to our room still laughing about some cheesy joke Dan told me.

"You're funny Dan." I giggled.

Dan grinned happily, "Glad to know someone thinks I am."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him to our room. "I had a great time Dan."

"Strangely so did I."

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and continued walking back to our room.

"Asami." Dan said with a slight hint of warning in his tone.

"I know, I know."

When we got there Runo was sitting outside the room and when she looked up at us she looked confused, then angry.

"What the heck is going on?" She fumed slowly standing up.

* * *

Scarlett- Couldn't just leave the happy little couple alone then the story would have no volume, things are heating up!

R&R


	15. Success

Scarlett- Just a short chapter, hopefully it'll satisfy you guys for a while. Sorry I've been out for so long my life is kind of going crazy right now.

**Disclaimer- I don't own Bakugan.**

* * *

Chapter 15

~Asami~

I smirked a bit as Runo stood up, her cheeks tinted red.

Runo turned her furious gaze towards Dan who seemed to be at a loss for words.

"R-Runo, it's not what it seems." He stammered putting his hands up.

Runo rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Oh really, so that wasn't just you walking down the hall with Asami holding hands. Oh and let me guess some random guy gave her those flowers. What's going on Dan?"

Dan's gaze turned hard.

My smirk increased; oh this is just _too _good.

"You're the one who stood me u on our first date and you're mad at me!"

Runo's expression briefly turned confused, "What."

This time Dan rolled his eyes. "Don't pretend like you forgot," Dan sighed, "Do you even like me, Runo?"

"Why else would I even be going out with you Kuso if I didn't like you?"

"Maybe I was wrong." Dan muttered.

"What are you talking about Dan?" Runo asked.

"You and me, I mean how could we seriously like each other when we used to be enemies? I think we rushed into this too fast."

Runo's face turned hurt. "B-but you said you loved me, you can't just forget that!"

Dan shook his head and averted his eyes.

"Maybe I was wrong it's impossible to fall in love that fast, look maybe we should take a break—"

"No!" Runo yelled, tears brimming her eyes.

Runo shot her head towards me. "This is all your fault, what did you do!" She demanded walking closer to me.

Dan stopped her path by moving in front of me.

"Runo, don't. Leave her out of this."

Runo shook her head, "Why are you protecting her, she did this to us."

Dan grabbed my hand and began pulling me down the hall.

"I'm sorry Runo, I'll see you later."

Oh this is more than I could ever hoped for.

Dan stopped walking and let go of my hand, "Do you think I did the right thing."

I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course, I mean she stood you up on your first date and she didn't even have an excuse for that."

"Maybe she just forgot." He guessed hopefully.

"Runo's not the type to forget Dan."

"Yeah I guess so; I think I'll go take a walk."

"Do you want me to come?"

Dan shook his head, "Nah, I think I just need to be alone right now. Thanks though." Then he left.

As Dan walked out the doors Shun, Julie, and Alice walked in exchanging brief greeting with Dan. Alice and Julie walked passed me without a word.

Shun came up to me and I smirked.

"The plan was a brilliant success, who said blondes weren't smart?"

Shun sighed, "Okay, so what now?"

I flipped my hair over my shoulder.

"So now, you go get your girl."

* * *

Scarlett- Reviews replys will be out soon, right now I'm working on Stuck In Wal-Mart.

Love you guys(Like platonically) and thanks for staying with me


	16. Happily Never After

**Scarlett- Hi guys, yeah I'm slow, reply's to reviews after chapter, Batman Moive rocked, and don't kill me (OR run me over with a camel ;) Bye-Bye.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Bakugan**

* * *

Chapter 16

~Runo~

I looked after Dan and Asami's retreating forms in disbelief. How could he…? I slide down the door and felt my eyes start to water up. I thought he loves me, and just when I was beginning to think—no I refuse to think he just left me for that slut. I stood up and pushed my tears back. I heard footsteps and giggles coming down the hallway, Julie and Alice came happily around the corner.

"Runo hey what's up?" Julie asked throwing her arms around me.

I rose and eyebrow and gently pushed her off, also deciding not to tell them about Dan. "Uh, what's wrong with her Alice?"

Alice looked like she won a million bucks. "You remember Billy right, back home, well he just asked Julie out. Julie actually said yes leaving Shun to me." She sighed blissfully.

"And my sister." I reminded.

Alice waved me off, apparently to happy to let me ruin her good mood. I sighed and my thoughts ran back towards Dan. Just what did Asami do to him, and what did him mean by first date. I silently left Alice and Julie to their boy babbling and slipped off down the hall. I saw Shun standing in the lobby by the vending machine, but no Dan or Asami. That got me worried, where are they? I walked over to Shun and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked at me and smile.

"Hey Runo what's up."

I shook and head. "Could be better." I mumbled.

Shun's face dropped and he looked at me with sympathy. "I know Runo, I saw them."

The tears started coming back. "Oh." Finally I couldn't hold the tears back anymore and they began to fall.

Shun pulled me into a hug and I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Why would he do it though?" I asked quietly.

Shun rubbed his thumb in circles around my back. "Who knows?"

It has to be Asami, or maybe I'm thinking to highly of Dan's feelings for me. It could be that stupid teenager thing when you say 'I love you' but you don't really mean. Strangely it hurt way worse than I originally thought it would be if we ever broke up. I pulled away from Shun and wiped my eyes, I saw Dan and Asami talking outside the hotel through the glass.

"I need to go talk to Dan." I declared.

I began walking away when a hand pulled me back and a soft pair of lips met my own. I stood there for a moment with my eye wide open; I pushed Shun away.

"Told you she didn't care Dan."

My stomach dropped and I slowly turned around to see Dan and Asami. Dan looked hurt before anger took over.

"I never expected this from you Runo."

He then turned around and walked out the hotel but not before grabbing Asami's hand and intertwining them. I tried to call out to Dan but he just kept walking. I clenched my fist together and turned to Shun.

"This is all your fault."

Shun shook his head and put his hands up. "Runo I'm sorry—"

"Shut up, just stay away from me."

…3…

I left New York early with my dad, my mother stayed to look after everyone else. Currently we both stood in front of Dan's parents signing a contract that released me from the arranged marriage. It took a lot of talking a explanation but they finally agreed.

"Okay it's done." My dad sighed, as he signed his name at the bottom of the contract.

My father stood up and started to leave. "Wait dad I need to ask them something."

Mrs. Kuso nodded, "What is it darling?"

"Why did you even put Dan and me into an arranged marriage?"

She smiled, "From the very moment you were born something told me you'd be perfect for my son. That's why."

I frowned and stood up, all this time I thought it was something so much more than that.

"Well whatever told you that is wrong. He hates me. Thank you for signing the contract though, goodbye."

I turned around and left their house with my dad, begging the tears not to fall.

…3…

~Asami~

I closed my room door and plopped down on my bed with a smirk. Poor, pathetic little Runo went running home with daddy. Loser. I finally got my boyfriend back but I'm not done with Runo just yet. I plan on making that little brat suffer for the rest of her life. Dan's just a bonus, and a tool to do so. My mother always told me to never stop until I got what I wanted and I plan on doing that. School may be over but I'm determined to make sure she never gets her little happily ever after. I got off my bed and walked over to my door and saw Alice talking Naoki. Perfect.

"Hey Alice, Naoki. Guess what your little whore of a friend did."

I waved my phone in the air. Yes I caught a picture of Shun kissing Runo, wonderful isn't it.

Naoki glared at me. "Don't call my sister that."

I smiled and walked over to them. "I'm sure you'll change your mind about that when you see this picture."

Alice shook her head. "Doubt it."

"Really, you know I know that you guy both have a thing for Shun. But I guess Runo does to."

I showed them the picture and they both gasped.

"How could she." Alice mumbled.

My smiled grew. "Think about it, she pretends to help you and to 'talk' to Shun about it. But let's face it; we both know she hasn't been talking to him." I laughed a little.

Naoki glared at the photo. "I can't believe she would stoop so low."

"Believe it."

"Thanks for telling us Asami." Alice smiled at me before walking away.

Naoki just left the room, slamming the door behind her.

I smiled and held my phone to my chest; this has to be the best day of my life. I looked at the picture of Runo and Dan, it's cute that she thought I wouldn't find out about her and Dan's arranged marriage.

"Watch out Runo cause' I'm not finished with you yet."

* * *

**Scarlett-...Yeah, uh, review?**

* * *

**Reply to Reviews Chapters 10-15**

amber101-

That is the most awesome story ever! can't wait to read what happens next!:)

**Scarlett- *Blush* thank you so much, that actually means a lot because I didn't think this story is that good.**

XQweenXOfXGodXDamnXEmosX-

I didnt feel like logging on sorry :- anyway thanks my user name is ... awesmazing and Fangtastic does that bitch end up dying soon cause that wod be sweet Whos shun gonna chose i hope its alice and it better be for your sake *standing on skulls with fire and avery weapen Know to man with blood on them in backround* Yep for your sake *laughing like a crazy person witch i am*

**Scarlett-…Wow that's umm lovely…. ;)**

flippy17-

Wow a nice chapter! Im getting to like DanXRuno already. A very embracing chapter...with a little spice in it XD. Hope you could update soon.

P.S (You better not make it DanXAsami or else.. ) XD

**Scarlett- 1****st****- Thanks! 2****nd****-Really, that's cool. 3****rd****-I know very cool & spicy (Shugo Chara pun) 4****th****- I probably won't :). 5****th****-Then you'll probably hate for a while, because of this chapter.**

danXruno lol56-

it was realy cool! write the next chapter! hurry hurry hurry!

**Scarlett- Thank you but, today I've come to realize, I am soooo slow at updating.**

Violet Eclipse 1314-

God, that girl is insane! But, a story is never good without a character like that. Nice story by the way. I love it. *Favs it*

**Scarlett- Thank you, and I know right! Like Batman wouldn't be as good without the Joker.**

PussyCatMewMew-

Wow that's interesting i luvd it so much so...when u gonna update?soon right i can't wait to read the next one see u Pussycatmewmew

**Scarlett- Update? I usually forget so if you guy ever REALLY need a new chapter and fast just shoot me an e-mail and I'll most likely start working on the chapter sooner than I would have before.**

goodgirl21-

That Brat! I hope Runo kicks her butt. Update soon

**Scarlett- Butt kicking, you're not being a good girl now are you? Lol, okay that was lame.**

AliceXShunMEGAFan17-

Me:O_O Angelica (OC from my story): Are you gonna review or what? Me: That was AWESOME! I say that a lot of stories are awesome, but they are awesome. Anyway, update soon! I love the drama and who does that girl think she is?

**Scarlett- First of all I love the whole Me: & Angelica: Thing. And thanks, updating many come in choppy blocks though.**

shadowwing1994-

Thx for the shout out and for the cookie, I was actually eating one when I read it, strange. loved the chap! I adore Tokyo Mew Mew, my avatar is a pic of me when I was seven, now. I'll put another pic for Tokyo Mew Mew soon, I like changing the avatar every now and then

**Scarlett- Yeah no problem. And I did see the new pic, at least I think I did, and I loved it.**

xXAnime4LifeXx-

yum the cookies made me feel alot better. any way bk 2 the story ... i hate that b**** Asami with a pation. Im just glad runo didnt see the kiss, who knows what she might have done :o From your no. 1 fan madanimefreakgirl

**Scarlett- Hahaha thanks. But get ready to hate her A LOT more! **

ShiningSunrise-

Really good! Man, Asami YOU WILL NEVER STOP DO YOU? Anyways Scarlett, please continue!

**Scarlett- And she never will! HAHAHAHAAHA. But thanks.**

RunoandAkizafan-

Hell no she did not just kiss Dan if it was me I would have punch her by now! Great chap can't wait to see more!

**Scarlett- Hahaha, yeah so would I. **

splitheart1120-

What? I would never say that about you. Asami can go to hell for all I care.

**Scarlett- Good to know and you might think that last statement even more so after this chapter.**

JazzGirl123-

Awesome, thanks for updating! O-M-Double G! Seriously, can I punch Asami? Don't worry, she'll still be alive...barely. JK (or am I?) Wow, that was close Runo. Thanks for the shout out and cookie! Loved it, please update soon!

**Scarlett- Yeah no problem but if you don't mind me asking, what does the cookie do? Oh and about the whole punching, barley alive thing, I contacted my agents and they set after the story.**

AquosBrawlerStar-

Ewwww, she's here. *Gags* DanXRuno forever! FOREVER! FOREVER! Good chapter! I love this story! Please update soon and I'll give you cyber cookies! :D

**Scarlett- Hahaha oh my gosh the whole 'FOREVER' thing cracked me up! And I guess I'm not in the running for cookies anymore.**

sayuri01-

but it was very nice!1

**Scarlett- How nice of you to say that.**

sayuri01-

That was bad...Runo hitting Asami... Runo should have tortured her! (grinning my teeth) anyway great story and please if you know something about runo being in mechtanium surge please please please tell me!

**Scarlett- Darling torture sound absolutely divine. And this is VERY VERY late but yes Runo will be.**

crazy girl92-

WOW! The chapter was just... wow! love the story! XD I am writing this on a nintendo dsi... so it is hard to write... but just love the story! pleeeeeseeee update! from crazy girl92 in norway!

**Scarlett- I feel you on that whole Nintendo thing, been there done that.**

**I LOVE Norway!**

Violet Eclipse 1314-

'Bout time Runo punched her! Asami's a whiny brat who doesn't know when to give up! KICK HER BUTT RUNO! XD

**Scarlett- Anit that the truth, preach sister! Lol, weird, thanks.**

Spoiledhalfbreed-

srry im too lazy to login but im spoiledhalfbreed i loved this chapter finally someone hit that lil slut lol srry for my language but yea finally runo said enough and sticked her thats kool write more

**Scarlett- Thanks and don't worry your language was fine, in fact I think I used it in this chapter…**

PussyCatMewMew-

I think u can make Runo hit that***Asami,can I kill her plz,I hate her so much,poor Runo:( but I lovd the chapter so much and I hope you become better next time ok so update soon plz...bye Pussycatmewmew

**Scarlett-Aww thank you so much and the fact that you want to kill my character *Tear* it means the world to me.**

AquosBrawlerStar-

I love this chapter too! YEAH! RUNO, BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HER! Sorry, I get a little violent. '''

**Scarlett- Hahahaha no violence is good, forget peace! Jk, thanks.**

splitheart1120-

Go Runo... I hope Dan takes Runo's side.

**Scarlett-Right he takes her side….I've got to go**

xXAnime4LifeXx-

wow amazing! If i was Runo i would have hiit asami! maybe not punch but a bi*ch slap hard!

**Scarlett- Yeah, some people underestimate the power of a slap. And thhhaaannnkkk yyyooouuuu.**

RunoandAkizafan-

Amazing she deserved it anyway

**Scarlett- No argument there.**

JazzGirl123-

Thank for updating! I have had a few similar experiences like Runo before. Oh, yeah. I am the freaking reason brunettes make better psychos! Ooh, Asami has so freaking crossed the line! Shun needs to learn to move on, and so does Asami! And yes, it IS possible to hate your own character. Like if I was J.K. Rowling, I would hate Ginny and Ron for stealing Harry and Hermione. (sorry off topic but I just got out of a very heated debate about HP pairings with a friend and I am a huge HxHr shipper) Ugh, too much drama in teens' lives. Love it, please update soon! (ooh, and your Walmart story too please!)

**Scarlett- Power to brown headed psychos! And you're a HP fan, bless you child. And yeah waayyy to much drama in teenagers lives. Thanks and I loved your review.**

Hawkgirl230-

I finally that girl got what she had coming!:D so pumped for the next chapter! Can't wait!:)

**Scarlett- All bad guys (or girls) do, sorry for my slow habits.**

PokeMyButton4-

HEY THERE ! Awesome chapter like always ! UPDATE BEFORE I RUN YOU OVER WITH MY PET CAMEL .

**Scarlett- HEY THERE! Hahaha I'm watch your camel now. "Maybe next YEAR Bob!" hahaha, oh and thanks.**

angelface714-

I'm loving his story! Plz update soon... And I hope u find a way to put asami in her place she disgusts me

**Scarlett- Thanks! Okay I have to say this, I LOVE YOUR PROFILE PICTURE! That was my FAVORITE scene in Shugo Chara!**

Runoluvsdan-

If you dont finish this...lets just say that you WILL make me cry...sniffle...

**Scarlett-Oh.**

shadowwing1994-

short chappie, short short short short short... update a long one next time XD

**Scarlett- I think this chapter was long, anyways thanks.**

Danluvsruno-

Srsly,upload or I will personally weep to death...sniffle...sniffle...

**Scarlett-Oh.**

Violet Eclipse 1314-

Shun, you better watch out! XD It's still a good chapter. No matter how short! *thumbs up* Good luck on finals!

**Scarlett- Thanks, *Glare* I hate finals. Anyways hoped you liked this chapter I was feeling particularly evil today ha-ha.**

xXAnime4LifeXx-

Awesome! I cant wait for the next chapter!

**Scarlett- Thanks, sorry I made you wait.**

RunoandAkizafan-

Love it!

**Scarlett- Love you! Eh, well you know like how a girl loves her rock, yeah. Jk thanks!**

AquosBrawlerStar5

I. Hate. Asami. Right. Now. She is bugging the chizzle out of me! Great chapter! Hope you do well on your finals! I did well on mine! :D

**Scarlett-Haaha, I. Feel. The. Same. Way. Finals went, okay. C+ in Science oh yeah! And chizzle?**

JazzGirl123-

Thanks for updating! Asami is so like Charlotte from H2O. A total b-witch. Yeah, hormones do that to people. Exams are yucky. School sucks. Loved it, please update asap!

**Scarlett- OMG I remember Charlotte, I couldn't stand her! Yeah total B-witch, hahaha oh hormones.**

splitheart1120-

There are seriously way to many girls after Shun, but it's amusing watching them fight over him...

**Scarlett- Noticed that to, that's why I had break it up.**

Red Riding Storm-

Cool chap plz update soon ! I so excited to read what Asami was about to say to shun :-)

**Scarlett- I think you and I both know by now me and 'update soon' aren't very good friends. ;) Thanks**

PussyCatMewMew-

lovd the chap soooooooo much and i still hate that girl what her name...oh ya bitch anyway plz update soon i want to know what's gonna happen ok pussycatmewmew

**Scarlett-HAHAHA okay loved that!**

TaintedBloodRose-

yay i love this story hope you update soon! :)

**Scarlett- Yey, I'm glad you like it.**

shadowwing1994-

Sorry for the late review. I can't believe Dan is considering that! Please update soon

**Scarlett- I know right—wait I;m the one writing the story…anyways it's fine.**

Me Myself and I-

Me: Thank you for updating! :)

Myself: I love the chapter!

I: Keep up the good work!

**Scarlett- I LOVE LOVE LOVE how you wrote your review I even started humming Me Myself and I by Demi Lovato while reading it.**

RunoandAkizafan-

Great job! I love how people are in love with other people like a love triangle but a really big one though

**Scarlett- I know right, if that was my life I would be like insane by now.**

XYouXKnowXWhoXIXAmX-

ok it offical we got to kill that one chick who's name i can't remeber and get cupid to shot Shun with an arrow while he's looking at Alice

**Scarlett- Ahh ShunXAlice fan….interesting.**

JazzGirl123-

Thanks for updating! Did I mention Asami is a freaking b-itch? No Dan, don't listen to her! Aw, Alice. Stupid Asami and stupid Shun for hitting on Runo! Loved it, please update soon!

**Scarlett- I think it came up once…'** Asami is so like Charlotte from H2O. A total b-witch.' **Nope must have been me, but IKR! And thanks.**

RockyBlue DanxRuno-

Really good chapter youre having a verry nice plot twist I bet that littel gank is gonna team up with Shun and breack them a part ohh and di I mention Asami is a total bitch. I bet she dint mean it she just said it too get too Dan what a gank anaways AWSOME story good chapter I enjoy reading this story

**Scarlett- Thanks! Hahaha, Gank! That word is sooo funny to me. And yes, yes she is.**

splitheart1120-

She didn't...She's incorporating Shun into her evil scheme?

**Scarlett- It seems our little golden eyed boy has fallen to the dark side…will he ever find the light? Or a certain red-headed girl?**

Runo's 1-

That was AWESOME plz PLZ UPDATE

**Scarlett- Is that your only wish, BAZINGA! Here you go chapter sixteen. Two wishes left.**

Lovethestory-

Please write :D 3 lots of love!

**Scarlett- Love your username! Thanks a ton! :)**

cookielover2498-

NOOOOO!NOOO!): you have to continue!is is getting soooooooo exiting! gosh plis contine! ahhh cant wait to read againa!plis upload soon! ahhhh in lovewith this?.:D

**Scarlett- I hope your excited hahaha thanks!**

T.K Andrews-

Sorry to hear about that. I understand. I nowadays am too getting depressed and my birthday is coming up and I'm not looking forward to it too. I hope your relative gets out of the hospital soon. I hope you get better too. *smiling* Ooh! I have so many questions, like: Why is Asami so freaking obsessed with Dan? Does it have something to do with the engagement? WHY did Dan's parents wanted Runo to marry their son in the first place? They must've had a reason. Is that reason ever going to be revealed? Well, I guess that's up to you, but could you please answer the questions? *puppy-eyes* I'm dying of curiosity here, not to mention if the reason why Dan's parents wanted Runo to marry Dan is really sick and twisted *evil laugh* it can add great volume to the story. I am looking forward to the next chapter. see you soon!

**Scarlett- Thanks, she is out and fully recovered. I wish you the very best birthday and I hope it wasn't as depressing as mine. And I think this chapter answered some questions. Thanks you again, I never thought about something evil, I should've. Tata for now!**

angelface714-

i cant believe asami! i hate how shes just trying to break up dan and runo when it was her fault she and dan broke up in the first place! i hope dan realizes that asami tricked him and that runo still loves him plz update soon

**Scarlett- Hey, this is DAN we're talking about, but we'll see.**

PussyCatMewMew-

Oh my god...I'm soooooo sorry for your lost :(...and I hope everything is better now... Now the chapter...that bitch...I hope she dies alone! I hope shun will not help her! Kill her Runo...I want revenge... Please update soon...i need to read more... PussyCatMewMew

**Scarlett- *Sigh* Thanks and slowly everything is. Now to the review part, hahahahahahha I Love how you just switch mood. Revenge is coming, but not in this chapter.**

Snowroseangel

Oh Gosh! This chapter is really bursting the hell out of me. I swear I could slap Asami real hard. Dan's really slow in comprehension Lol. Love it! Update soon! )

**Scarlett- Hahaha, don't we all. And yes, yes he is.**

hekiv-

please write more! :D I want to know what that blond bimbo is planning and what Runo is planning on doing to her in revenge :P

**Scarlett- Evil things, Evil EVIL things…hahaha**

me0702-

Keep writing please :D I haven't been able to check out this website for a while because of hs, but your story is still cool! And I love the love triangle/hexagon(:

**Scarlett- Keep writing I shall, and uuugggghhh High-School it's like an rash that won't go away! Hahaha okay ewww, but thanks!**

ilovecartoonslol-

Loved it, i had waited for AGES for that..! :D well at least you updated! wow, asami i really smart, but not as much as runo, or maybe not.. dont know, now please update soon... :)))))

**Scarlett- Thanks, Oh and I adore your profile picture!**

Xthelittlestar-

love your story! well...i have an idea. what if you make Dan comeback to Asami then Runo leave. then Runo comeback as the popular girls or something like that (it's up to you) and make Dan fall in love with her. Thanks.

**Scarlett- I'm thinking about doing something slightly different, but this time they'll be older.**

JazzGirl123-

Thanks for updating! Holy motherf*cking Hell, I hope you're okay! And I hope everyone is alright! Some people out there are just screwed up, and I'm glad that person was okay. Um, happy late birthday! Anyways, Asami that bitch! Didn't I say she was a bitch? She's nothing but trouble! Ooh, how will Dan and Runo's relationship survive this? Loved it, please update soon and I hope everything turns out okay!

**Scarlett- Yeah I know, kind of creeps me out but yeah. And thank you for the birthday wishes. Tell me what you think about this chapter cause' it was ba-na-na's. Yeah okay I watch to much Adventure Time. Hahaha thanks for the lovely comment. Made my day.**

RockyBlue DanxRuno-

lol, I'm glad you update chapter was a little short but, glad to see your alive! I've missed your storys, I thought you were dead XD LOL JK JK Thanks by the way, I never knew if you got that PM of me thanking you for helping me with a chapter of my story. Update as soon as you can. :)

**Scarlett- Not dead, but I did stub my toe. Oh and I got it, thanks. Sorry if my pace for updating is, wonky.**

Andy-

please conti this is de best fanfic i ever read and please conti the other too (Stuck In Wal-Mart with dan kusso)

**Scarlett- Aww thanks, and I will personally I like the other story better.**

Amie-

This was an amazing story well done!

**Scarlett- Thank you.**

Mystery Angle-

love your story and i have an idea if you don't mind. how about instead of runo chasing after dan like all the other stories let's mix it up a little bit. what if runo convinced her parents to let her go back home where she's excepted into a super inclusive boarding school where she meets marocho, mira, ace, fabia, ren, baron, and our bakugan friends. but this school is a little different. it is actualy training a training fusility for bakugon brawlers to protect the world. Runo and Marucho are 2 of the 6 legendary warriors and with the help of mira, ace, baron, ren, and fabia they travel back to runo's old school after 3 months to look for the other 4 warriors. 1 problem though they are julie, shun, alice, and...dan. who is jeousis of runo's friends. can the pull together to save the world. i think it would make a great secreal to this fanfic. you know change it up a bit. feel free to use this idea just give me credit in the first chapter

**Scarlett- Cool idea, I already got back to you on that. ;)**

cheekycheetah-

I love love love love love this! Pwease pwease pwease put a little more shun x runo

**Scarlett- Thanks. And I'm probably done with all the ShunXRuno thing cause I have other plans for him.**

Miranda 101-

Pleeze make Dan beg runo on his knees for her to take him back and could you move asami out of the picture cuz I seriously hate her and I think shun and runo don't make a good couple. Thxx Write soon

**Scarlett- Could agree more but for now we'll just have to wait.**

Usa-As-In-Bunny-

Damn, that Asami is so sneaky o Is she really trying that hard just to get Dan back? Can't wait for the next chapter :D

**Scarlett- Yeah well some girl can be desperate like that, and thanks.**

xthelittestar –

Continue! I love you so much!

**Scarlett- I love you to! Hahaha and I will!**

starfireten-

Aww poor Runo, darn you Shun and Asami! starfireten

**Scarlett- Yes! Darn them, Darn them to heck! **

angelface714-

ugh, asami sickens me in every chapter! i mean, she dumped dan, and as soon as he gets a gf she wants him back? poor runo, she didnt even have a chance to tell dan she didnt know about the date, but dan should have been more trusting of her... cant wait til the next update!

**Scarlett- He should have been but you know, guys. The worlds 2****nd**** biggest mystery. Anyways thanks =3**

JazzGirl123-

To do: 1. Dust off medieval weapons collection.

2. Sharpen the knives in hidden compartment in dresser.

3. Do algebra homework.

4. File claws/nails.

5. Do Spanish homework.

6. Take out ninja stars.

7. Practice dummy time.

8. Plan.

9. Laugh evilly.

10. Kill Asami for killing my DanxRuno and for brainwashing my Shunny...

Final thing to do: Tell Asami to never anger a die-hard Romantic.

**Scarlett- (=3=) Seven Words. I FREAKING LOVED YOUR EPICLY AWESOME COMMENT! Hahaha it was amazing, I feel you bro (Err girl)**

**xTheLittleStarx-**

Please Continue! DanxRuno!

**Scarlett- Will do captin!**

******Chocolate Luver 12-**

wow wow wow wow ow u totalllly rock awsome man u have some good talent hidden down there u r my fave now

**Scarlett- wow wow wow wow wow U totally rock for saying that, and thanks *GRIN***

Broken-Hearted Demon-

I love you for udating this story

**Scarlett-Hahaha thank you.**

******XxXColbaltGirlXxX-**

Wow, I love this story! It is thebombdotcom. I may only be 90 pounds, but I am so willing to beat up anyone who says anything bad about this story. Please,Please,Please update soon! Ps: Asami so deserved to get punched, but I think Dan should have B-slapped her, That would have been hilarious

**Scarlett- Awww thank you, it means a lot. And yeah that wouldv'e been so funny :) Thank you once again, and who knows when a good B-slap will come...**

danxruno-

me encanta esta historia por favor actualizar pronto.  
me encanta Danxruno

**Scarlett-Muchas gracias, uso a un traductor ahora mismo. Mi español no está tan bien, sólo tengo dos años. Pero usted puede enviarme revisiones en español y contestaré en español. Gracias de nuevo, adiós.**


	17. Help Wanted

**Scarlett-** Right, so I was suppose to update my other stories but I am in complete writers block so if you guys have any ideas, or heck write a chapter of it, I'll give you FULL credit and the next chapter of the story before it's posted. Okay? And I'm sorry I haven't been updating, but I'll never stop writing these stories until there done. So even if I fall off the face of the Earth for a while know that eventually I will update.

I am also going to retract the last chapter because I don't know if that's the direction I wanted to go in. So...I really need help with this story mainly so if you guys have any ideas, message me.

BUT, if you guys did like it and want me to continue then also let me know about that.

Here's A Recap of The Last Chapter

Chapter 16

~Runo~

I looked after Dan and Asami's retreating forms in disbelief. How could he…? I slide down the door and felt my eyes start to water up. I thought he loves me, and just when I was beginning to think—no I refuse to think he just left me for that slut. I stood up and pushed my tears back. I heard footsteps and giggles coming down the hallway, Julie and Alice came happily around the corner.

"Runo hey what's up?" Julie asked throwing her arms around me.

I rose and eyebrow and gently pushed her off, also deciding not to tell them about Dan. "Uh, what's wrong with her Alice?"

Alice looked like she won a million bucks. "You remember Billy right, back home, well he just asked Julie out. Julie actually said yes leaving Shun to me." She sighed blissfully.

"And my sister." I reminded.

Alice waved me off, apparently to happy to let me ruin her good mood. I sighed and my thoughts ran back towards Dan. Just what did Asami do to him, and what did him mean by first date. I silently left Alice and Julie to their boy babbling and slipped off down the hall. I saw Shun standing in the lobby by the vending machine, but no Dan or Asami. That got me worried, where are they? I walked over to Shun and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked at me and smile.

"Hey Runo what's up."

I shook and head. "Could be better." I mumbled.

Shun's face dropped and he looked at me with sympathy. "I know Runo, I saw them."

The tears started coming back. "Oh." Finally I couldn't hold the tears back anymore and they began to fall.

Shun pulled me into a hug and I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Why would he do it though?" I asked quietly.

Shun rubbed his thumb in circles around my back. "Who knows?"

It has to be Asami, or maybe I'm thinking to highly of Dan's feelings for me. It could be that stupid teenager thing when you say 'I love you' but you don't really mean. Strangely it hurt way worse than I originally thought it would be if we ever broke up. I pulled away from Shun and wiped my eyes, I saw Dan and Asami talking outside the hotel through the glass.

"I need to go talk to Dan." I declared.

I began walking away when a hand pulled me back and a soft pair of lips met my own. I stood there for a moment with my eye wide open; I pushed Shun away.

"Told you she didn't care Dan."

My stomach dropped and I slowly turned around to see Dan and Asami. Dan looked hurt before anger took over.

"I never expected this from you Runo."

He then turned around and walked out the hotel but not before grabbing Asami's hand and intertwining them. I tried to call out to Dan but he just kept walking. I clenched my fist together and turned to Shun.

"This is all your fault."

Shun shook his head and put his hands up. "Runo I'm sorry—"

"Shut up, just stay away from me."

…3…

I left New York early with my dad, my mother stayed to look after everyone else. Currently we both stood in front of Dan's parents signing a contract that released me from the arranged marriage. It took a lot of talking a explanation but they finally agreed.

"Okay it's done." My dad sighed, as he signed his name at the bottom of the contract.

My father stood up and started to leave. "Wait dad I need to ask them something."

Mrs. Kuso nodded, "What is it darling?"

"Why did you even put Dan and me into an arranged marriage?"

She smiled, "From the very moment you were born something told me you'd be perfect for my son. That's why."

I frowned and stood up, all this time I thought it was something so much more than that.

"Well whatever told you that is wrong. He hates me. Thank you for signing the contract though, goodbye."

I turned around and left their house with my dad, begging the tears not to fall.

…3…

~Asami~

I closed my room door and plopped down on my bed with a smirk. Poor, pathetic little Runo went running home with daddy. Loser. I finally got my boyfriend back but I'm not done with Runo just yet. I plan on making that little brat suffer for the rest of her life. Dan's just a bonus, and a tool to do so. My mother always told me to never stop until I got what I wanted and I plan on doing that. School may be over but I'm determined to make sure she never gets her little happily ever after. I got off my bed and walked over to my door and saw Alice talking Naoki. Perfect.

"Hey Alice, Naoki. Guess what your little whore of a friend did."

I waved my phone in the air. Yes I caught a picture of Shun kissing Runo, wonderful isn't it.

Naoki glared at me. "Don't call my sister that."

I smiled and walked over to them. "I'm sure you'll change your mind about that when you see this picture."

Alice shook her head. "Doubt it."

"Really, you know I know that you guy both have a thing for Shun. But I guess Runo does to."

I showed them the picture and they both gasped.

"How could she." Alice mumbled.

My smiled grew. "Think about it, she pretends to help you and to 'talk' to Shun about it. But let's face it; we both know she hasn't been talking to him." I laughed a little.

Naoki glared at the photo. "I can't believe she would stoop so low."

"Believe it."

"Thanks for telling us Asami." Alice smiled at me before walking away.

Naoki just left the room, slamming the door behind her.

I smiled and held my phone to my chest; this has to be the best day of my life. I looked at the picture of Runo and Dan, it's cute that she thought I wouldn't find out about her and Dan's arranged marriage.

"Watch out Runo cause' I'm not finished with you yet."


End file.
